Back to Normal
by JacksBoonie
Summary: The team is in a car accident, leaving Daniel in a coma. Was it really an accident? Can the Tok'Ra be contacted in time to save everyone's favorite archaeologist?
1. Part 1 Chpt 1

AN: Alright, people. I'm reposting this story, only this time I'm doing it in chapters instead of one big, long chunk. I recently went through it and decided it is far too time consuming to leave it that way. Plus, I found a multitude of mistakes that needed fixing. So, hopefully, this story is a little more successful the second time around, eh:) Enjoy, Kats and Kittens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG-1. I do not own the characters of Stargate: SG-1. (But if I have my way, one day Daniel Jackson will me MINE!)

Back to Normal

_Chapter One:_

"Damn it, Daniel! Don't do this to me!" Jack seethes through clenched teeth as he forcefully presses on the archaeologist's chest, praying to whomever is listening that the still heart within it can be revived.

"Sir?"

Sweat and rain fly from his face as he sharply turns to his 2IC, seeing her stir on the wet ground she lies on.

"What . ."

"Carter, can you get up?" the colonel asks frantically, his arms aching tiredly as he switches back and forth between compressions and blowing quick breaths into Daniel's mouth.

"Sir?" Sam's voice chokes as she stares dazedly at the young man's pale, unmoving form.

"Carter, we need an ambulance! Focus, here!" Jack yells into her blank face.

"Yes, Sir," she whispers, quickly sitting up and searching her pockets for her cell phone. She stops momentarily as she spots their vehicle . . . slowly disappearing into a large mud-hole of some kind in what appears to be a ditch.

"Sir, where's Teal'c?" she asks timidly, her hands unable to stop shaking.

"Went to flag down a car," Jack grunts. "Get that damn ambulance, Carter!" Sam begins to search fleetingly, her breaths coming in little more than gasps.

"I . . . I-I can't find my cell," she stutters breathlessly, tears of frustration filling her eyes.

"It must have f-fallen out . . . God, I'm sorry, Colonel." Jack winces as he feels one of Daniel's ribs crack.

"Shit," he says in a voice so soft that Sam wonders if it could have come from him.

"Carter, don't worry about that, then. Teal'c will get help. Just . . . help me with Daniel." Sam nods quickly and leans down next to Daniel's head, blowing puffs of air into his mouth between the compressions.

"O'Neill!"

The jaffa's large form comes barreling down into the ditch, followed closely by a man in uniform.

"I was able to stop Major Davis on the road."

"Davis, please tell me you have a cell phone," Jack begs, his motions never ceasing.

"Yes, Sir. I'll call the base immediately," Davis nods, beginning to dial the memorized number.

"No!" Jack protests. "The base is at least thirty minutes from here. Danny . . . Doctor Jackson doesn't have that long. Call 911 and get an ambulance. They'll take him to the nearest hospital."

"Sir-"

"That's an order, Major," Jack commands, becoming irritated, both from annoyance and exhaustion.

"Yes, Sir."

0 o 0 o 0

"Colonel!"

Jack looks up tiredly as Janet and General Hammond enter the waiting room, where he, Sam, Teal'c, and Major Davis currently sit. Immediately, the three stand to salute the general.

"At ease," Hammond says quietly. "Colonel, what happened?" Jack looks to the ground.

/_"What'd I tell you, Danny? Mavericks can beat anyone at anytime," Jack smiles, flipping the windshield wipers on as rain begins to splatter the window._

"_Dumb luck, Jack. Dumb luck," Daniel smiles in return, something that his friends do not see often enough. "Fifty dollars, right?"_

"_Tell you what," Jack suggests. "You pick up the tab at O'Malley's tonight, and we'll call it even."_

"_Deal," Daniel says softly with a nod. The lingering silence that follows causes Jack to turn on the radio. A car switches to the lane in front of them, but the colonel thinks nothing of it until two similar vehicles come up beside and behind his own._

"_O'Neill," Teal'c says in an uneasy tone._

"_I see them, T," Jack nods warily sitting up straighter in his seat._

"_What's going on?" Daniel asks, looking out his window at the suspicious cars. "Are they trying to run us off the road?"_

"_I doubt it," Sam shrugs. "It's probably just some kids trying to get insurance money."_

"_I'm not so sure about that," Jack replies skeptically, looking back and forth between the trio of automobiles._

_Before anymore can be said, the car to their right swerves and hits the passenger side. Shattered glass and rain shower down upon the archaeologist, who immediately covers his head with his arms. Jack's heart nearly stops as he sees the metal railing on the side of the road give against the car's weight._

_All too quickly, the vehicle is rolling into the ditch. Had he told everyone to buckle their seatbelts before they left the hockey game? The colonel cannot remember, but he soon receives his answer when the car finally stops its descent into the muddy trench, landing upside-down._

_Daniel's seat is empty._/

"Jack?" the general's gentle shake brings the colonel back into the present. He looks up, realizing that everything is becoming blurry. He quickly blinks back the unwanted tears and takes a deep breath.

"This wasn't an accident, Sir," he replies to Hammond's question, thankful that the answer is in a firm tone. Jack opens his mouth to relay the story to the two, but he is cut off as the double doors leading from the emergency room open and a man in blue scrubs emerges, walking briskly towards them.

"Colonel O'Neill?" he asks quietly. Jack can do no more than nod as his throat closes around his voice. "Colonel, Doctor Jackson came in with a weak pulse, severe head trauma, and massive internal bleeding, mostly in his lungs. He is stable at the moment but extremely critical. We don't expect him to wake for the next few days."

"Excuse me," Janet steps up to the man. "I'm Janet Fraiser, Daniel's doctor. Could you possibly allow me to see his charts? I'd also like to ask some questions, get more details."

"By all means," the man nods. "Colonel, if you'll follow Doctor Fraiser and myself, I'd like to examine your injuries."

"Sure," Jack nods dazedly.

"Sam, Teal'c, why don't you come too?" Janet says softly. "I'll examine the both of you, and then we'll see how Daniel is doing." The other two members of SG-1 stand solemnly and the group follows the doctors through another pair of double doors, leaving Major Davis and General Hammond behind.


	2. Part 1 Chpt 2

Too bright. Too much noise. Everything hurts so badly. Why? Wait . . . Accident! There was an accident! Sam! Teal'c! Jack!

"Jack."

The name is whispered so softly that the only ears the small voice reaches are the colonel's.

"Shh," Jack holds up a hand, halting the explanation of Daniel's condition from Janet.

"Colonel?" She questions, her eyebrows knitting in frustration from having been interrupted.

"He said something," Jack replies, crossing the room and leaning over the archaeologist's prone figure.

"Colonel, I don't think that-" Janet's skeptic remark is cut short as Daniel starts to stir.

"Jack," he says again, louder this time.

"Right here, Daniel," Jack replies, clutching the younger man's hand lightly.

"Okay?" Daniel whispers, his eyes remaining closed.

"Well, you've looked better," Jack smiles softly.

"No," Daniel says breathlessly. "You . . . Sam, Teal'c . . ."

"We're fine, Danny," the colonel sighs sadly. "Everyone's fine. Once again, you've managed to come out with the most scrapes and bruises." Daniel visually relaxes.

"Good," he sighs in relief, causing Jack to chuckle. "Hurts, Jack."

"I know," the older man nods solemnly. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel's words fade off as he falls into a dark, dreamless world.

0 o 0 o 0

"Sir," Sam stands as her C.O. enters the waiting room. "How is he?"

"Doc says he's staying put for a while," Jack sighs in irritation. "At least four or five weeks."

"Can we move him to the base?" Major Davis asks, standing next to Sam.

"Not until he's a little more stable. They don't want to take any chances of making his head injury worse."

"Can I . . ."

"Yeah. You can see him, Carter," Jack nods in the direction of the doors, and she quickly walks through them. The colonel rubs his face and sits roughly in one of the chairs.

"Should you not attempt to rest, O'Neill?" Teal'c questions solemnly.

"I will, T. Later," Jack replies, exhaustion coating his words. "I'll be fine."

"I disagree," Teal'c responds.

"You're entitled to your opinion," Jack grates out with annoyance. "If I have to, I'll sleep in one of theses chairs, but right now, I'm just . . . concerned."

"For DanielJackson?"

"Yeah."

Teal'c nods, "As am I."

0 o 0 o 0

"Colonel!"

Jack awakens with a start to a sore neck and Sam shaking his shoulder.

"Carter?" he yawns, stretching in the uncomfortable, plastic chair.

"He's asking for you, Sir," she says quickly. Immediately, Jack is on his feet and jogging towards Daniel's room. Upon arriving, he finds the archaeologist sitting up, his body looking limp and sickly.

"Hey," the colonel greets, shoving his trembling hands deeply into his pockets. Daniel turns to him, and a smile immediately breaks out on his face.

"Hi, Jack," he responds softly, his voice cracked and worn. "Five weeks, huh?"

"Four if you're a good boy," Jack smiles, sitting on the end of the bed. "And as I understand it, only one and a half of those weeks should be in this hospital."

"One and a half?" Daniel winces.

"Just until they're sure your head won't explode if they transport you."

"Comforting . . . then they'll transfer me back to the base?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think my chances are that Janet will let me 'rest' in my office?"

"Slim to none," the doctor's firm voice comes from the doorway of the small room.

"Good morning, Doctor Jackson. As usual, I can see that not even a severe concussion can keep you down."

"You kiddin', doc?" Jack smirks. "The man's died more times than I can count. A concussion is nothing compared to what he's been through." Daniel smiles shyly and looks down at his clasped hands.

"I don't really mind staying put for a while," he admits. "Just as long as I have something to do while I'm . . . staying. Can I read books?"

"Books are fine," Janet nods. "I know Cassie would enjoy reading you some of her favorite Dr. Seuss collections."

"And I'll always be nearby with a deck of cards and a chess set to fill in the dull moments between," Jack encourages, making Daniel chuckle.

"Yeah. Sam says she's got a few drafts of the first chapters of her book she needs edited," he replies softly. "Teal'c's found a new television show he'd like to discuss. Something called the 'The Pretender.' General Hammond informs me that his granddaughters are already in the process of drawing me 'Get Well Soon' cards. I think I'll stay busy for a while."

"As long as you get the amount of rest I tell you to," Janet warns.

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel waves a hand in the air, dismissing the doctor's obvious caution. "Just wish this headache would go away."

"Well, the headache you can have painkillers for," Janet explains, scratching something on her chart. "That happens to be the least of our problems. Anything else hurt?"

"Everything?" Daniel tries with an innocent grin, attempting to get himself out of long explanations, especially in front of Jack. The archaeologist hates very few things, but one of them happens to be admitting weakness.

"Specifics, Daniel," Janet scolds. " 'Everything' is not a pain or an ache I can fix." With a sigh, Daniel starts his list.

"Alright. I'm having a little trouble breathing, I guess."

"Okay," Janet nods, writing down a few more lines.

"Okay?" Jack asks nervously. "Doc, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but even I know there's something wrong if you can't breath right."

"Relax, Colonel," Janet says calmly, used to the man's concern for the members of his team, especially Daniel.

The two are best friends, and the archaeologist _does_ seem to get into more trouble than he is worth. But Daniel is a special case. He is a special _person_. Someone that could not be traded for all the technology in the universe.

"This is normal," she continues. "The surgeons had to repair several areas of Daniel's lungs. The stitches will constrict the amount of air for a while, but he'll get used to it and they'll loosen and disolve eventually when everything is healed." The young man nods, once again, staring at his hands. For the life of him, he cannot figure why Jack fusses so much about him.

A fuss over Sam, he can understand. There is not another person on the base as "number smart" as the physicist. She can whip an equation out of thin air and manage to confuse anyone who dares to listen. Daniel had taken a few college physics courses when he was younger, so most of the time he actually does understand what the woman says, but he is way out of her league when it comes to the heavy astrophysics and space telemetry.

Teal'c is the most experienced in battle than most of the base combined. To look as him, you would never figure that he has one of the biggest hearts that Daniel has ever come to know. Everything about the jaffa screams eternal loyalty, courage, and passion.

So why, in God's holy name, would an Air force colonel such as Jack, special ops trained, pilot extraordinaire, and damn fine officer, why would he want such a geek? A nerd who delves into books like a kid in a candy store? A naïve young man who has been laughed out of several lecture halls around the globe?

"Why keep me?" he whispers to himself.

"Daniel?"

"Hm?" Daniel's head pops up as Jack says his name, looking concerned that his friend had zoned out.

"Did you say something?" the colonel inquires.

"Oh," Daniel forces a smile. "Just wondering what's keeping Sam. She promised me some of those chocolate walnut cookies."

Janet's lips purse in protest, but one look from those deep, pool-blue eyes and all arguments leave her mind. The colonel, on the other hand, watches Daniel carefully. Although he had not caught the younger man's whispered thoughts, he does not buy that they were in any way about chocolate walnut cookies.


	3. Part 1 Chpt 3

AN: Oi Vay, Kats and Kittens. So sorry to keep you waiting. I feel terrible, so I'm posting /two/ chapters instead of just one. I hope you aren't bored of me yet. I know a plotline like this can get a bit cliche, but please please PLEASE hang in there with me, yea? Luv muchly, you guys. Enjoy!!

_Chapter Three:_

The weeks pass by rather quickly for Daniel and the others. Before he knows it, he is back on the base, being sent balloons, chocolates, and mountains upon mountains of cards. No one dares to send flowers for knowledge of his infamous allergies. Janet even allows him to wander the halls for half an hour each day. Granted, it is part of his physical therapy, but it is nice to get out of the confines of the infirmary once in a while.

Today, he has sat through Green Eggs and Ham , One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish , and The Cat in the Hat , courtesy of Cassandra Fraiser. Now, he settles with one of his own favorite books, courtesy of Jack O'Neill. Suddenly, Janet pulls back the separation curtain and walks up to his bedside.

"Good news, Daniel," she says, staring at one of his CAT scans. "You are officially out of here tomorrow morning." Daniel's face immediately brightens.

"Really?" he asks excitedly, setting the book aside.

"Don't get worked up just yet," Janet warns. "No 'gate travel for three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Daniel whines. "Janet . . ."

"I was considering two months," Janet singsongs, making the archaeologist clam up.

"It's for your own safety, Daniel. Your CAT scan still shows signs of damage. If I were truly the tight ass that many make me out to be, I'd suggest desk work for the rest of your career." Daniel pales nearly three shades whiter than he already is.

"You wouldn't though, right? I mean, that'd be completely unnecessary! I'm fine! I-" he babbles.

"Daniel, three weeks. That's all I'm asking for. Okay?" Janet pleads, trying some puppy eyes of her own. Daniel nods with a sigh.

"Three weeks," he agrees with a sad smile.

0 o 0 o 0

Jack parks his truck outside of his house, quickly jumping out and running to the passenger side to open the door for Daniel. When he reaches the other side, Daniel is already stepping out of the car.

"Jeez, Danny, take it easy," the colonel grabs the archaeologist's arm and helps him stand.

"Jack," Daniel protests. "I'm just getting out of the car. I can walk, you know."

"I know," Jack nods with a sheepish grin. "I just . . . Let me fuss for a while, alright? I'm going through one of those 'guilt trip' things."

"Jack," Daniel stops and stares at his friend sadly. "What happened wasn't your fault. There's no way you could have prevented it."

"You didn't have your seatbelt on," Jack blurts. "I . . . I always make sure everyone has their seatbelt buckled. It's a habit . . . from when Charlie was still alive . . . I was just so psyched about the game, I . . . Damn it! How could I have forgotten?"

"Jack, I hate to break it to you, but I never wear my seatbelt," Daniel admits quietly. "Can we please go inside. I'm freezing." Jack stands silently for a moment, watching as the younger man nears his door.

"Daniel!" He calls, hurrying after him. When he catches up to him, he narrows his eyes, taking out his keys and saying, "We are going to have a serious talk about this later."

"What's wrong with now?" Daniel questions, following the man into the dark house as the door is opened.

"Now?" Jack asks, flipping on a light to reveal an elaborately decorated living room filled with various familiar faces.

"Welcome home, Daniel!" The crowd exclaims happily.

"Now it's time to party," Jack smiles, shaking Daniel's shoulder gently.

"Wow," the archaeologist whispers, stunned by the unexpected act. "This is . . . incredible!"

"Oh, come one, Danny," Jack says skeptically. "It's just a surprise party. We don't even have any alcohol." The colonel shoots Janet a dirty look. The doctor had banned all alcoholic beverages from the places in which Daniel would be going to. Damn napoleonic medicine woman.

"Don't tell me you've never had a surprise party before?" Sam asks with a smile, which disappears when the younger man hesitates.

Jack clears his throat and hollers across the room, "Cassie, you brought the music, right? Well, let's get going! It's bad enough we can't have beer. Might as well be a junior high social without some decent music."

"Any suggestions?" Cassie calls. The tension seems to dissipate, and Daniel makes his way through the sea of SGC personnel.

"Hey, Jack! The steak's here! Get that bar-be-que fired up!" Major Ferretti yells from the door as he hauls in a large, cardboard box with the help of Siler.

"Uh-oh," Janet sighs. "Jack and that damn contraption. Not a good combination. I'll see what I can do to save the steaks from a black and crunchy death." With that, she leaves Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel to converse among themselves.

"I think I know where Jack keeps some scotch. Any takers?" Daniel offers with an evil grin to his two team members.

"Janet said no, Daniel," Sam says seriously, sighing as he gives her a pleading look. She knows how much he has been through, and normally she would be the "older sister" and put her foot down, but Daniel Jackson is infamous for wheedling even the toughest of men (and women). "Alright . . . but only a few sips, Daniel. I mean it. Anymore than that, and I'll have to tell Janet and the colonel."

"Teal'c?" Daniel turns to the jaffa.

"I must decline, DanielJackson, but I appreciate your offer," Teal'c nods his head once.

"Suit yourself," Daniel smiles with a shrug. "I'll water it down, okay, Sam? I swear, no more than the bottom of the glass."

"Okay," Sam replies skeptically as he walks off towards the kitchen. His smile turns to a grim line of pain as he departs from the crowd. Not that he is not happy about the party, but so many people in one place at one time is giving him a headache.

His trembling hands reach for the cupboard, where he finds Jack's stash of alcohol. He pulls a glass down from the shelf as well and cannot help but pour a large amount, downing it quickly. He grimaces as it burns his throat, but begins to pour another round when his head, suddenly, explodes with a sharp pain. The scotch bottle is set roughly on the counter. The glass, however, slips from his fingers as he grabs the edge of the stove for support.

The sound of shattering glass echoes throughout the house, ceasing most of the chatter and noise of the crowd. Jack glances around frantically for the archaeologist, not seeing him anywhere.

"Danny?"

"Sorry, Jack," Daniel's weak voice calls from the kitchen. "One of your glasses took a turn for the worst." Jack breathes a sigh of relief as chuckles spread though the room.

"Daniel, I thought that the fact an archaeologist could mess with all those fragile rocks was because their fingers are delicate, not clumsy," Jack shouts as he makes his way through the crowd. When he enters the kitchen, his smile disappears. Daniel stands with a hand up to his temple, leaning heavily on the counter. His thin frame trembles almost violently as he takes deep, tremulous breaths.

"Daniel?" Jack immediately rushes to his side. The younger man collapses into the colonel's arms with a sharp cry of pain.

"Janet!" Jack calls desperately as Daniel goes limp. "Someone get the doc! Janet!" Janet Fraiser immediately rushes into the kitchen, followed closely by Sam, Teal'c, and the general. After the petite doctor checks Daniel's pulse and breathing, she stands and pulls out her cell phone.

"Colonel, get him out to your car," she says quickly, dialing the base number as Jack picks the archaeologist up. "We have to get him to the base."

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Sheesh! What chya waitin' around for? Click and read chapter four! . . . Please?!?


	4. Part 1 Chpt 4

AN: As promised, another chapter. And I swear I'll update more quickly this time. Promise Promise Promise. FACT. Okay, no more talking. Enjoy, Kats and Kittens!

_Chapter Four: _

"I don't get it," Jack nearly shouts as he paces the infirmary. "You said he was fine, doc."

"I know," Janet sighs. "His CAT scan showed small traces of trauma left. There shouldn't have been a problem."

"Well, I call this a big problem," Jack snaps, stopping and glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Sir . . ." Sam starts in Janet's defense.

"He's brain dead, Carter," the colonel yells, turning on his 2IC. "As in a vegetable. He's not even alive anymore." His voice cracks through the last sentence, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep what is left of his composure intact.

"Sir, we're doing everything we can to contact the Tok'Ra," Sam explains.

"What makes you think they'll be able to help?" Jack seethes through clenched teeth. Suddenly, General Hammond walks through the double doors, his face tight and grim.

"We were able to contact the Tok'Ra about ten minutes ago," he says as he stops before them. "Unfortunately, they have no available representatives that can help us with our current situation."

"Figures," Jack mumbles angrily.

"Not even my dad?" Sam asks with disappointment.

"Jacob and Selmak are presently in pursuit of a rogue agent that infiltrated their base," Hammond replies. "I'm sorry, Sam. He'll likely not be able to return for a few months."

"Months?" Jack exclaims, his frustration growing as the rage in the pit of his stomach builds.

"Can DanielJackson be kept alive in that amount of time?" Teal'c inquires of Janet.

"I believe so," she nods, albeit skeptically. "We can keep him on life support for as long as need be . . . but we cannot determine when his body will give out."

"Give out?" The general questions.

"Sir, as far as Daniel goes, his mind is gone," Janet explains sadly. "Everything that he was is . . . gone. But his brain is still able to keep his body alive, performing normal functions, such as keeping his heart beating. Even if the Tok'Ra are able to come, that healing device is not guaranteed to bring him back."

"What about a sarcophagus?" Jack asks.

"I'm not sure," Janet confesses. "We have no record of the sarcophagus's abilities. Unless you have one up your sleeve, I don't see any hope of acquiring one."

"So, what? We just keep him here on base until the Tok'Ra decide to show up?" Jack explodes.

"Is that such a good idea, Sir?" Sam asks timidly. "Keeping him on base, I mean."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, think about it. Those cars obviously knew where we'd be, and we only ever talked about the game on base. I'm thinking there's someone in the base leaking information."

"By keeping DanielJackson here, we could ultimately be endangering his life further," Teal'c says.

"Exactly," Sam nods.

"What would you suggest, Major?" General Hammond asks.

"I'd suggest a civilian hospital, Sir. Possibly registering him under a different name."

"Carter, that's crazy," Jack protests.

"On the contrary, Colonel," Hammond says. "If this can further Doctor Jackson's safety, I want it set up immediately. I'll leave the four of you with the arrangements. Contact me as soon as everything is in place." With that, the general leaves the infirmary.

0 o 0 o 0

Kaara Whitten, a nurse at the Denver Care Center, glances at the clipboard clutched tightly in her hands. Her first day at the hospital and she has already spilt coffee on her pants, filed a report incorrectly, attended to the wrong patient, and been groped by one of the more senile residents. She hums nervously, anxiously awaiting the arrival of a new patient.

'Shouldn't be too hard to take care of,' she thinks to herself. 'He's brain dead, after all. A change of bedding here, an I.V. switch there. Check his stats and away you go. Piece of cake.' She reads the name on her chart over and over again to embed it clearly into her mind.

Ernest Jackson.

Probably some poor old guy who had suffered a stroke or something. As the front doors slide open with that familiar swishing sound, she straightens, clearing her throat of the lump that blocks her voice. She watches as two people enter and start towards her. Both are in dress blues, and one wears a long, white doctor's coat. She has short brown hair and the scouring look upon her face more than makes up for her small height. The other is a tall, stoic man with graying hair. His sunglasses shield his eyes, causing him to look more impending than he already is, but as he removes them, Kaara finds a pair of soft, brown eyes behind them.

"Good morning," Kaara greets with a wide smile.

"Mornin'," Jack smiles forcefully in return. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Doctor Janet Fraiser."

"I'm Kaara Whitten, Colonel," the nurse replies shyly, shaking the man's out-stretched hand. "You're here for a tour of our facility, I presume?"

"We just want to make sure Mr. Jackson will be in the right hands," Janet amends.

"Say no more. We understand the importance of maintaining the safety of our patients and residents," Kaara nods. Jack returns the gesture with approval.

"Sounds good to me," he shrugs. "Janet?"

"I'm satisfied," Janet smiles. "We'll be transferring Mr. Jackson this afternoon."

"Uh . . . um," Kaara stutters. "B-But the tour . . ."

"Ms. Whitten," a rather large woman asks from the hall, making Kaara jump.

"M-Mrs. Grant! I was, uh . . ."

"She just finished giving us a tour of your lovely facility," Jack says with a smile, patting Kaara's shoulder. "And what a place you have here. Ms. Whitten has convinced us that this is the center to suit all our needs. Thank you very much, Ms. Whitten. We'll see you this afternoon for the transfer."

With that, Jack replaces his sunglasses, and he and Janet exit the way they came, leaving Kaara in a near state of shock and confusion.

"Well, Ms. Whitten," Mrs. Grant says hotly. "It's comforting to know that you're good for something."

"Yes, Mrs. Grant," the young nurse replies dazedly, shaking herself of the glazed state. Mrs. Grant shakes her head with a sour look before returning to her duties.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard to any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Hope you liked, Kats and Kittens. Really truly. Next chapter will be up asap. :) Later, Gators!


	5. Part 1 Chpt 5

AN: Well, hello again! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, Kats and Kittens. They're very encouraging. :) And to the reviewer who asked if I was reposting this, _yes_, this is a repost of a story I put up a while back. I guess I just didn't like the way I posted it the first time. It was in one long chunk, and I find it easier to read a story online if it's posted in chapters. Plus, I find that the feedback is a little more progressive. I can have my reviewers center on one part of the story rather than have to recall certain parts from a long story, such as this one. :) Hope you're still interested in reading it again, eh? No worries if you're not. I won't be offended. Although I may cry myself to sleep tonight. /Sniffle/ Later, Gators!! Enjoy.

_Chapter Five:_

"How was the hospital, Sir?" Sam asks as she enters her CO's office. Jack mumbles something incoherent, causing the major to strain her ears.

"Sir?" she questions.

"It was . . . " Jack starts angrily and, suddenly, sighs with exasperation. "It was good, Carter. Hell, it was great. The place was . . . great."

"That's . . . good, isn't it, Sir?"

"That's the problem, Carter," Jack replies in frustration. "It's good. It's great. Terrific. Peachy . . . But that means he's leaving."

"Oh," Sam says in sad understanding. "I-I'm sure he's in good hands, Sir . . . And before you know it, we'll find something that can help him."

"Give it a rest, would you?" Jack snaps. "He's not going to get better, Carter. He's gone . . . and this time it's for good."

0 o 0 o 0

Kaara takes a deep breath and releases it slowly as she waits outside of her new patient's room. The paramedics had brought him in not half an hour ago and are just finishing getting him settled in. She had not gotten a good look at him yet, but she is anxious to do so once the panic dies down.

Suddenly, the door opens, and she stands a little straighter, smiling as the swarm passes her without a glance. Last to exit is Doctor Fraiser, who greets her with an exhausted grin of her own.

"Good afternoon, Miss Whitten," she breathes airily. "Quite a day, huh?"

"It sure is," Kaara relaxes slightly.

"Well, he's all yours," Janet pats her arm. "I have more patients elsewhere. Colonel O'Neill and some friends will be staying with Mr. Jackson for a while, but they won't get in your way. They just want to make sure he'll be all right."

"I understand," Kaara nods. "Have a good day, doctor."

"I'll certainly try," Janet sighs, walking off down the hall. Slowly, Kaara draws in a breath and enters the room. Three people stand around the hospital bed, only one of whom she recognizes.

"Colonel," she says softly, causing the older man and his friends to turn. "It's nice to see you again." She glances nervously at the other two. One is a woman with short blonde hair, also clad in dress blues. The other is a tall, dark-skinned man with an expressionless face.

"Miss Whitten," Jack smiles as widely as he can muster. "Long time, no see." Kaara smiles and looks to the ground shyly.

"Oh, this is Major Samantha Carter and . . . Murray," Jack introduces absently.

"How do you do?" Kaara nods to each of them with a small smile. "My name is Kaara Whitten, and I'll be Mr. Jackson's caretaker."

"It's nice to meet you," Sam says, instantly liking the young woman. Teal'c merely bows his head in return.

"Doctor Fraiser says you'll be staying for a while?" Kaara questions, turning back to the colonel.

"Yes," Jack responds, "if that's all right with you, of course."

"Oh, absolutely," the nurse says with relief. "In fact, it might make me a little less . . . nervous." Jack smiles warmly.

"Well, Ernest here is a great guy. There's nothin' to be nervous about when you're with him. Plus, at the moment, he makes a pretty good listener."

Kaara cannot help but giggle, blushing as she stops herself. She clears her throat and hesitantly starts towards the bed, clutching the chart tightly in her arms. At first she does not look at the man lying in the bed. Instead, she hurriedly looks over his charts, jotting down a number here and there. Finally, she can stand the suspense no longer and ventures a glance in his direction.

"Oh," she says quietly, almost in a gasp.

"Something wrong?" Jack asks quickly.

"No, no! Nothing . . . just," the young woman trails off slightly, her eyes glued to the man lying motionless before her. "I . . . He seems so . . ."

'Familiar,' she thinks.

"Young," the nurse finishes.

"Yeah," Jack sighs dazedly. "He is, isn't he?"

Kaara says no more as she watches the colonel's features turn grim. Quickly and quietly, she finishes her check and exits the room, leaving the three with 'Ernest' Jackson.

"Carter, I think it's time we headed back," Jack says softly, standing from the soft armchair next to the hospital bed and shaking the sleeping woman's shoulder lightly.

Sam lifts her head from the archaeologist's chest, where she had soundly dozed off to the steady beat of Daniel's heart. She glances at her watch, finding that they had already been there most of the night.

"Yes, Sir," she sighs tiredly. She stands and stares at the young man, who has been like a younger brother to her for the past several years. Leaning down, she places a kiss on his forehead.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Daniel," she whispers with a weak smile.

"See you soon, buddy," Jack taps Daniel's foot.

"We shall return, DanielJackson," Teal'c bows his head once and turns to follow the two out of the room.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Yes? No? Maybe?


	6. Part 1 Chpt 6

AN: Hey, Kats and Kittens. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, yes? Things are a little hectic around here. I just can't seem to make myself get up and go to class. Grr. I'm just waiting until Midterm Break, so I can go home and relax. FACT.

_Chapter Six:_

"I don't get it," the rather large woman says as she stares at the man known as 'Ernest Jackson.' "He's clearly dead as a doornail. I don't see the point of keeping him around."

"Mrs. Grant, with all due respect, I don't think you should talk about patients that way," Kaara replies softly, her eyebrows drawing together. The older woman waves a hand in the air.

"He's a damn free-loader, if you ask me," she spits, staring at the prone figure with disgust. "The military dumped him on us because they didn't want to take care of him themselves."

"Mrs. Grant!" Kaara says sharply. "That was very rude. I insist that you stop speaking poorly of my patient at once."

"Or you'll what?" Mrs. Grant snorts, placing her hands on her hips.

"I suggest you do as the young lady says," a quiet voice comes from the doorway.

Both women turn to see Jack standing stiffly just inside the room, his hands in his pockets and a scowl upon his face. Mrs. Grant clears her throat and hastily scurries from the room, avoiding the man's eyes as she does.

"Colonel . . . I-I . . . I don't know what to say," Kaara stutters nervously, her hands trembling. As Jack turns back to her, she is relieved to find that the menacing look has been replaced by one of kindness.

"I believe you already said it, Miss Whitten," he smiles warmly. Kaara glares at the doorway that the older nurse had passed through not moments before.

"Oh, that . . . that horrible wench!" She seethes though clenched teeth, unknowingly clutching the clipboard in her hands so tightly that her knuckles turn white. "I wish the head nurse would have her transferred or something. She's such a nasty woman!"

Jack cannot help but chuckle at the small woman's obvious maliciousness towards the other nurse. She is a mini-Janet if he ever saw one.

"I know a nice little place in Alaska that's a little short on medical staff," he offers with a shrug. Kaara smiles brightly.

"That wouldn't be nearly far away enough for me," she laughs softly. Jack walks to Daniel's bedside.

"So how's our boy today?"

"Fairly well," Kaara says, looking over his charts. "Heart and respiratory rates are remaining steady. We, uh, still can't take him off of the respirator. I . . . don't suppose we'll be able to . . . f-for a while at least." Jack nods as he continues to stare at the younger man.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to come since the transfer," he says absently.

"It's only been a week, Colonel," Kaara replies reassuringly. "I can understand a busy schedule."

"I'm sure you can," Jack nods. "And I think it's time you started calling me Jack." Kaara blushes with a small smile.

"Only if you will start calling me Kaara," she replies. Jack nods with a smile of his own, which disappears as silence ensues.

"Would you like to be alone?" The young woman asks timidly.

"Actually, I'd prefer the company," Jack requests, sitting in one of the chairs. Without a word, Kaara sits in the chair on the opposite side of Daniel. For a moment, they remain in an awkward silence, until Jack decides to speak.

"I think he would have liked you."

"M-Mr. Jackson?" Kaara questions, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. He was always the silent, studious type. Liked to read. Dragging him away from a book was like trying to ride a bull without hanging on."

Kaara smiles and looks down at her clasped hands, reminding the colonel of the younger man.

"And when he smiled . . . it was just one of those rare occasions that you wish would happen more often."

Kaara nods in understanding.

"My brother's like that," she says quietly.

"Sounds like he and Ernest here would get along quite nicely," Jack smiles.

"Yeah," Kaara returns the gesture. Another silence ensues. Jack, suddenly, bursts into laughter.

"I, uh, remember this one time . . ." he starts with a wide smile, his eyes shining with a memory. "I hadn't seen him for a while, and, all of a sudden, we just sorta meet up. He and his wife were having this party. He invited a few others and me, and we had a great time. His brother-in-law made this concoction, this awful stuff. I ended up spitting it all over myself." Kaara giggles.

"Then, he wanted to . . . take me into town, show me something, I guess. So he tells his wife, and she immediately plants this kiss on him that just stuns the hell out of him. He turns beet red and the crowd starts making whistling sounds and catcalls. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Kaara smiles, nearly able to see the scene in her mind, but the smile disappears as a thought pops into her head.

"Oh, his poor wife! How is she handling all of this?" She asks. Jack looks at the ground.

"She . . . died a couple years back," he responds grimly.

"Oh," Kaara whispers sadly, sympathy filling her eyes as she looks to Daniel's impassive face. "It . . . It doesn't seem fair for someone so young to have to go through that . . . and then something like this happens."

"Yeah. Danny's had it pretty rough," Jack sighs before he can stop what he is saying. Kaara gives him a confused look.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh . . . um, just a nickname," Jack attempts to amend the situation. The young nurse nods skeptically, knowing that the colonel is not being truthful but pushing it no further.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard to any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

There are two more chapters coming for this part, and then I'll start into the second. Yay! Fun stuff. Hope you'll stick with me til the end, yea:)


	7. Part 1 Chpt 7

AN: Okay, Kats and Kittens. Another chapter is here again! Hope It is to your liking, and, please, don't maul the author. She can't help what comes out of her brain. whimper

_Chapter Seven:_

() One Month Later ()

"Okay, Ernest," Kaara greets tiredly as she walks into the hospital room, staring down at her clipboard. "How's my favorite patient this morning?"

She jumps with a gasp as she hears a voice reply, "Sore. A little hungry. And I really need to go to the bathroom." She relaxes slightly when she sees who it is.

"Jack, that was _not_ funny," she scolds as a smile breaks out on her face nevertheless.

"Yes, it was," Jack chuckles as he stands, stretching out the kinks in his back. "I heard the 'wench' resigned."

"Well, that's the nice way of putting it, I suppose," Kaara shrugs, beginning her daily routine of checking Daniel's stats. " 'Forced to quit or be fired by the chairman of the medical staff' is more like it." Jack smiles.

"Well, don't we have a cruel way of getting our kicks."

"Hey! She deserved it after all the hell she put me and poor Ernest through!" Kaara defends. "Besides, no one really thought all that much of her anyway."

"Well, when you put it that way . ." Jack teases, causing the young woman to smile again.

"So, how long are you here for this time?" She questions, turning from her duty and placing her hands on her hips.

"A few days," Jack yawns exhaustedly.

"Finally got a vacation?" Kaara asks in mock astonishment.

"Nah. Just got tired of the paper work," Jack smirks, making Kaara laugh. "God, he would love your laugh."

The young woman goes silent.

"Kaara?" Jack asks with concern, touching her shoulder lightly. She turns, and he sees a dazed look in her eyes.

"I . . ." She starts, looking to the older man with a strange gaze as if she has lost the words to say. "God, every time I see him, it's like . . . deja veux! I swear . . . I don't know why, but I think I've . . . met him before."

"What?" Jack asks in surprise.

"In a dream, I mean," Kaara explains. "Just . . . a dream."

"Well," Jack smiles. "You two would make a cute couple!" Kaara turns on him with suspicion, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Colonel, are you trying to set Ernest and me up?" She asks with one eyebrow raised. "Because I have to tell you, the boy can listen, but he doesn't carry on conversation well."

"Are you kiddin'? Daniel can talk for . . . hours," Jack winces as he realizes his second slip up in front of the nurse.

"Jack?" Kaara asks with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Jack replies as normally as he can.

"Jack . ."

"I said I'm fine, Kaara. Really."

The young girl only nods, but inside, she knows that something is definitely not right.

0 o 0 o 0

Long days ten to exhaust people, and at this moment, Kaara is completely and utterly bushed. She can barely drag herself down the hallway to punch out. Damn nurse Keasly for playing sick today. Double shifts are not Kaara's ideal way to spend a Saturday. Suddenly, movement from down the hall catches her attention.

'There shouldn't be anyone wandering the halls at this hour,' she thinks to herself.

The graveyard shift only works at the front desk unless called by a patient, and Jack had flown back to the Springs earlier that morning. Maybe he forgot something. Kaara's senses are on full alert now. She watches as the dark figure enters one of the rooms. Ernest's room, to be precise. It must be Jack. Who else would visit at two thirty in the morning? She continues down the hall, figuring that she can pop in and see what Jack needs.

"Jack?" She whispers as she pushes the squeaky door open. Her hands fly to her mouth, and she gasps at the sight that greets her. The dark figure, most definitely _not_ Jack, holds a pillow over Daniel's face, pressing down forcefully, the respirator tube having been removed from his throat.

"Stop!" She screeches, causing the person to whip around, startled by the sudden noise.

"Help! Security!" Kaara backs out of the room as the intruder lunges after her. She runs down the hall, her small, white shoes slipping slightly on the waxed, tiled floor.

"Security!" She yells again as she hears the other person's harsh footsteps right behind her. "Help! Someone help!" A security guard appears at the end of the hallway, and her heart flutters with relief.

"Sir!" She says breathlessly. "There's . ." She stops as she turns to find no one in the hall.

"But-" Suddenly, her mouth is covered with a smooth, white cloth, and she barely has time to struggle before her vision dims to a pitch black.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Dun Dun Dunnn! One more chapter to go, Kats and Kittens! How will things fair, eh?


	8. Part 1 Chpt 8

AN: Wow. I'm so sorry, you guys. I completely spaced on this story . . . Please forgive me! I've been hooked into the Scrubs fandom for a while. It's just so darn addicting! Anyway, I won't bore you with anymore small talk. Please enjoy this last chapter of the first part and the first chapter of the second part -- I've decided to post both, seeing as I've kept you waiting for /far/ too long.

_Chapter Eight:_

Kaara awakens to the sound of familiar, hushed voices. She moans slightly, feeling the throbbing in her head, and the voices immediately cease.

"Kaara?" A soft voice asks as she feels a cool hand against her forehead. Slowly, she opens her eyes and squints at the blinding light.

"D-Dillon?" She asks, recognizing her brother's face. He gives a weak smile and a sigh of relief.

"God, you gave me a scare," he says quietly, pulling her into a hug, which she returns with some confusion. Suddenly, her mind races with the events that occurred before her encounter with darkness.

"Ernest!" She cries, leaping from her brother's embrace and from the bed. "Ernest! He's in trouble! What happened to him?" Dillon turns to the other nurses in the room, and then looks to Kaara with a sympathetic gaze.

"Kaara . ."

"No!" She shouts, running from the room only to ram into a uniformed-clad figure.

"Jack!" she exclaims, looking up into his soft, brown orbs. "Ernest! It isn't true! He's fine! Please tell me he's all right!" Tears stream from her eyes as he pulls her into a hug, his only way of answering her as his throat closes up.

"I'm sorry, Kaara," he whispers. "I'm so sorry." The young woman can do nothing as the sobs wrack her entire body.

0 o 0 o 0

Jack walks solemnly from the tall hospital building, his lips a grim line as he nears the large, black vehicle.

"Everything taken care of, Sir?" Sam asks as he enters the passenger's side.

"Yeah, Carter," he says quietly. "Everything's been taken care of." Silence ensues for a moment.

"You did what was necessary, Sir," she says, attempting to lift the heavy burden.

"Yeah," is all that Jack replies.

"Jack," Sam shuts the car off, turning to him with concern. "Daniel's safety was compromised. We had to move him."

"And in the process, we probably scarred a young woman for life!" Jack yells. "Her entire career has been 'compromised,' Carter. At least we have the means to fix what happened to Daniel."

"Yes," the scientist agrees, "but the people who were after Daniel are no longer a threat. Thanks to Kaara, he's safe. If she hadn't been there to walk in on their latest attempt-"

"And if I hadn't been there to knock her out-"

"You did what was necessary to save him. _And_ her."

"Can we just _go_, Carter?" The colonel asks irrately. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Sam silently stares at him for a long minute before turning back to the steering wheel and starting the car to begin the endless, awkward drive back to Colorado Springs.

0 Three Months Later 0

Kaara stands silently in the cold, abandoned cemetery in front of a lone headstone. She sighs as she lays the flowers next to the inscription.

_Ernest Jackson. Loving husband, brother, and friend._

"Brother," she breathes the word with a sigh.

She had not even known that he had a brother. Another lie perhaps? She knows that the whole thing had been a lie. From the moment that Jack had slipped and said the name 'Daniel' she had known something was amiss.

/_"Dillon," Kaara calls as she enters the apartment that she shares with her brother. "Dillon, are you home?"_

"_Jesus, Kaara, don't yell so loud!" The older man seethes as he enters the living room from his bedroom, holding his head in agony. Kaara places her hands on her hips and glares at him._

"_You weren't out drinking again at that damn pub, were you? I swear! Any more of that and I'll have mom drag your ass out of there!" She scolds._

"_Yea, yea," Dillon waves her threat away and plops onto the tattered couch. "What do you want?"_

"_I need you to find some information."_

"_What kind of information?" Her older brother asks warily, his blood shot eyes narrowing slightly._

"_A man named 'Daniel Jackson.' "_

"_What for?"_

"_Just . . . curiosity," she shrugs innocently._

"_You, Madam, will be the death of me," Dillon shakes his head, taking the pen from behind his ear and scratching the name on his jeans to be remembered for later._

"_You're the best, Dillon!" She flings herself forward and clings to him momentarily before standing and heading towards the bathroom for a long, hot shower._/

The only information that her brother had been able to find on Doctor Jackson, archaeologist and multiple Ph. D, had been that his current address was most likely somewhere in Egypt and that he had been missing from the academia world for at least four years.

Coincidentally, nothing had shown up for a Mister Ernest Jackson.

"Strange," she murmurs softly. Suddenly, a shadow casts over her, and she turns and squints up at the tall figure, silhouetted by the sun.

"I see you knew my brother," a deep, gentle voice says as the person slowly leans down. Kaara's jaw almost drops off of its hinges as she gets a good look at the unknown person.

Beautiful, pool-blue eyes shimmer at her from behind wire-rimmed glasses as a smile takes the young man's lips. His face resembles that of the man whose grave Kaara stands on at this very moment.

"Daniel," the man greets her, extending a hand in her direction. "Daniel Jackson."

"Kaara," the nurse is able to squeak past her tightened vocal chords, taking the man's hand and allowing it to linger for a long moment. Daniel stands, pulling her to her feet as she remains in a stupor.

"Just Kaara?" Daniel chuckles, his eyes crinkling as his smile grows wider.

Kaara shakes herself from her dazed state and says quickly, "Whitten . . . Kaara Whitten."

"Whitten," Daniel says the name as if remembering something. "You must be . . . the nurse that Jack was telling me about."

"Y-You know Jack?" She asks. Daniel smiles in amusement.

"Yes . . . Unfortunately."

Kaara laughs lightly, causing Daniel to look at her curiously.

"He said I'd like your laugh," he says as his head cocks to one side. Kaara stops immediately as her cheeks color, looking to her white, scuffed tennis shoes.

"And I do," the archaeologist smiles widely, making Kaara do the same.

"You . . . You weren't at the funeral," she points out, chastising herself for sounding so accusatory.

"Yes," Daniel also looks to his military-issue boots. "I, uh . . . I've been away . . . on a dig in Egypt. I only just received news of his accident . . . It's very difficult to find a post office in the middle of the desert."

"I can only imagine," Kaara says shyly. "I, um, don't mean to be rude, but . . . You seem to be very at peace with his death."

The archaeologist smiles sadly, having to recall the lie that Jack and the others had made him memorize over and over. He wishes that their relationship did not have to begin like this, but maybe in time . . . he would be able to tell her more.

"Ernest was always very sick," he replies quietly, looking to his shoes. He was never good at lying, especially when looking someone in the eyes. "Ever since we were kids. The doctors were amazed he lived as long as he did. I'm just . . . happy he had longer than we expected."

Kaara smiles and nods, obviously approving of the answer. Daniel clears his throat, opening and closing his mouth several times before he is able to find the right words to say.

"So . . . Jack and some friends were going to take me out to dinner tonight . . . Um, would you . . . would you like to come?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose . ." Kaara says with a shake of her head.

"Not at all! You . . . wouldn't be imposing at all," Daniel says quickly. "I just . . . Jack wanted us to get to know each other a little bit, I guess."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Kaara asks, suddenly becoming suspicious of this so-called 'dinner.' "Well, if that's the case . . . It would be a pleasure to join you. Do you happen to know the name of the place?"

"O'Malley's . . . but I'd be more than happy to pick you up . . . if you'd like," Daniel offers.

"That would be lovely," Kaara smiles, reaching into her purse and grabbing a small piece of paper and scribbling on it quickly. "Here's my address and my phone number."

Daniel takes the paper, and for a moment, they remain absolutely still, his fingers gently overlapping her own. Finally, he pulls the paper from her hand and clears his throat.

"Is around six alright?" He asks.

"Six is fine," she nods with a small smile.

Daniel slowly backs away, staring at her until he turns and walks towards the large, blue truck awaiting him on the other side of the cemetery. Leaning against the car, Kaara sees Jack, wearing sunglasses and holding an upside-down newspaper. She shakes her head with an amused grin and turns to walk towards her own car.

As Daniel reaches the truck, he finds Jack staring at him from over the tops of his sunglasses.

"Well?" The colonel inquires.

"Well what?" Daniel asks with a shrug.

"Is she coming or not?" Jack demands.

"Of course she's coming, Jack," Daniel says with a grin. "Why wouldn't she?"

"You were standing out there so long I thought you both already made plans to elope or something," Jack sneers, causing Daniel to roll his eyes.

"Oh, please, Jack. It's just dinner with some friends. What do you think is going to happen?"

Jack merely shrugs as a small smile appears on his lips.

"So, watching us amused you, then?" Daniel asks curiously, barely able to suppress the grin that breaks across his face.

"I wasn't watching you," Jack protests in an appalled tone. "How could you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, Jack," Daniel mockingly apologizes. "I just find it fascinating that you've learned to read newspapers upside-down."

Jack immediately looks down to find that his newspaper is, indeed, facing the wrong direction. With a scowl, he looks back to the grinning archaeologist.

"I'm practicing," he says with a shrug.

"Whatever you say, Jack," Daniel chuckles.

"Get in the car, Daniel," Jack demands, folding the paper roughly and stomping towards the driver's side of his truck.

Before he enters the vehicle, however, he stares at the young man. This one had been too close. If Jacob hadn't been able to make it with that healing device . . .

"Jack, you coming, or do I have to hotwire the truck and drive myself back to the base?" Daniel calls from inside, staring out at him from the driver's side window.

"Danny, you can barely work your coffee machine. What makes you think you can hotwire my truck?" Jack protests as he heavily seats himself inside and slams the door. The friendly banter continues until they reach the base, just as it should be now that everything is back to normal.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, that's the end of part one. What did you think? Was it okay? Was it too simple? Was it a complete waste of your time? I certainly hope not . . . Well, if you _did_, in fact, enjoy it somewhat, feel free to move on to part two. A summary is on the first chapter, just so you don't start reading something you _totally_ have no interest in reading. Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side. :)


	9. Part 2 Chpt 1

AN: Alright! On to part two! Hope you guys enjoyed the first part . . . yes? Um, I guess I could start with a summary for this next part, eh? Excellent. On to the summary!

Summary: Daniel is finding it difficult to deal with the mishappenings of his re-entry into the Stargate program. And when a certain ring goes missing, he discovers that his biggest problem is finding the time to pop a certain question to a certain someone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show _Stargate: SG-1_. I do not own the characters of the television show _Stargate: SG-1_. And there you have it; the reason why my life is so depressing. /sad doe eyes/

Finding Time

_Chapter One: _

This will be the day. This will definitely be the day. It _has_ to be. He has waited nearly a month, planning the perfect moment, the perfect time, the perfect place.

They have been together nearly a year and a half. It isn't too soon, is it? He had asked almost every person on base who knew about the couple, and they had all given the same answer.

'It's about time!'

All these thoughts and more race through Daniel's mind as he stares at the stunningly beautiful woman sitting across from him in one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

Kaara wears a thin-strapped black dress that clings tightly to her torso and abdomen, flaring slightly at her hips and ending in a gentle curl mid-thigh.

The archaeologist adorns a tuxedo that he has not seen for years but, amazingly, still fits him and looks almost half decent.

"Danny, this place is so expensive," the young woman whispers, leaning towards him over her menu. "Are you sure you can afford this?" Daniel reaches across the white-clothed table and takes her soft hand in his.

"With just enough money left over for an ice cream cone in the park, Love," he whispers gently, causing Kaara to smile and her eyes to alight with laughter. In reality, the young man has enough money put away to buy a chain of these restaurants across the country.

Daniel's heart beats wildly as he stares into her sparkling green orbs.

_This is it_, he thinks nervously. _Here goes nothing._

With a deep, shuddering breath, he opens his mouth and says, "Kaara-"

Suddenly, he jumps, feeling a somewhat violent jolt in his pocket.

"Danny?" Kaara asks in alarm, managing to keep her voice quiet enough to evade attention from nearby people.

"My cell," he explains quickly with a fleeting and apologetic smile. He had set the phone on vibrate before entering the restaurant, as was the request of the sign outside. As he pulls it out, his shoulders slump upon seeing Jack's office number glaring up at him from the small screen.

"It's Jack," he sighs, answering the questioning look on Kaara's face. "I . . . I should probably take this. I'll be right back."

He stands, and, with a quick kiss on Kaara's cheek, walks towards the restrooms. Once near them, he presses the green button on his cell phone.

"This is Daniel," he says curtly.

"Danny? Problem. You're needed at the base. Now."

"Jack, I'm-"

"No, Daniel. We need you asap. SG-2 ran into some trouble. Get your ass over here as quickly as you can."

"Alright. Twenty minutes. I'll be there."

Daniel snaps the phone shut and grimaces at the thought of yet another destroyed evening at the hands of the illustrious Stargate Command.

He weaves his way back to the table, giving Kaara a sheepish smile as he takes his seat once again.

"Kaara-" He starts.

"You have to go," she sighs with a sad smile. "Duty calls. I understand."

Kaara has known about the Stargate program for some time. She had, obviously, not believed that Daniel and Ernest were brothers, although the thought that traveling to other galaxies tied into the complicated mess had never crossed her mind.

"I'll get a cab," she says.

"No," Daniel protests. "I have time to drop you off at home."

Home. Their home. When Daniel had first bought the loft he owns now, he had been skeptical about its large size. All skepticisms had flown out the window when Kaara had moved in with him.

"No, Danny. If Jack is calling you on your down time, then it must be urgent. I'll catch a cab. It's fine," Kaara shrugs with a sweet smile, standing from her chair and placing her napkin on the table.

"Kaara . . ." Daniel rises quickly but is stopped as the woman steps forward and places a soft kiss on his lips, ceasing any and all motor functions that he contains. How does she always manage to do that?

"Drive safe, my Danny," she smiles, turning and walking towards the front doors, where she is helped into her coat.

Daniel clears his throat, attempting to keep himself from turning an embarrassing shade of crimson and starting towards the front doors as well.

0 o 0 o 0

"Hey, Daniel, you almost . . ." Jack trails off as he enters the locker room to find the archaeologist changing out of a rather nice tuxedo. "Ah, shit, Daniel." Jack slumps against the doorframe, a look of apology on his face. "You were gonna ask her, weren't you?"

The colonel's question is met with silence.

"Daniel, I'm sorry . . ."

"Save it, Jack," Daniel sighs, leaning against the lockers. A small, black box rests in his palm, and he stares at it intently.

"Probably wouldn't have happened anyway," he shrugs, placing the box on the top shelf of his locker and continuing to change into his BDUs. Jack winces and looks to the ground.

"I'll, uh, tell the general that you'll just be a minute," he says, backing out of the door. The only response from the solemn archaeologist is a nod.

0 o 0 o 0

"Doctor Jackson," General Hammond greets the young man as he enters the briefing room. Daniel finds that along with the general and his three teammates, Major Davis and Doctor Fraiser sit around the long, dark table.

_A lethal combination_, he thinks to himself.

"General," he nods in return, taking a seat between Sam and Teal'c.

"I apologize for having to call you away from your down time," Hammond says quietly, hinting that he knows what Daniel's plans had been that evening.

The archaeologist shoots a look at Jack, who sits directly across from him.

_Loud mouth_, he thinks, gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep from saying the words aloud.

"It's fine, General," he smiles forcibly. "I had nothing . . . important planned for the evening."

Hammond looks at him rather skeptically but decides not to comment on the young man's strange behavior.

"Very well," he sighs. "Major Carter, if you'd be so kind as to brief us on our situation?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam replies, standing and heading towards the front of the room. The lights lower and the projection light displays a photograph of a strange, alien planet behind her.

"Yesterday afternoon," she begins, "SG-2 disembarked at approximately 1400 hours. Their objective was to retrieve soil samples and make contact with any of the locals."

Daniel places the heel of his palm against his temple, already aware of where this is heading.

SG-2's new field archaeologist, Charles Duncan, is a bright boy, just . . . 'a little short on the uptake,' as Jack would put it. He is wonderful when it comes to archaeology. He can spout historical facts and dates like it is nobody's business, but when it comes to linguistics, the kid just cannot seem to make heads from tails.

"Something to add, Doctor Jackson?" The general asks, having seen the young man's movement.

"No, Sir," Daniel says quickly with a shake of his head.

"Well," Sam continues, "they certainly_ did_ make contact, and most definitely with the locals . . . Who happen to be a group of Unas."

At this, Daniel straightens in his seat.

"Unas?" He asks with interest.

_Well, crap! No wonder Duncan hadn't been able to communicate with them!_

Despite numerous lessons and grueling hours of teaching the linguistics team what he knows, no one but Daniel can actually speak their language.

"Yes," Sam nods. "Needless to say, the Unas took their arrival through the Stargate as a threat. We have no way of knowing whether the Unas took them prisoner or . . . had them killed."

"No," Daniel says automatically.

"No?" Jack asks, finally entering the conversation.

"No, they . . . they wouldn't kill SG-2 . . . right away, I mean," Daniel explains. "They're . . . a little rough looking, I admit, but they aren't savages. If anything, they're curious. No, they haven't killed SG-2, and I don't think they plan to."

"You don't think they plan to?" The colonel questions skeptically.

"Jack, no matter what you may think, the Unas are a peaceful race," Daniel points out.

"With sharp teeth and pointy claws," Jack says sarcastically.

"General, I think we should visit the planet," Daniel suggests. "I may be able to convince them to release SG-2."

Hammond sits in quiet contemplation for a moment.

"Very well," he nods. "SG-1, you have a go. You leave at 0800. Dismissed." As the general stands, Jack, Sam, and Major Davis snap a quick salute.

As soon as he enters his office, Jack turns on the archaeologist.

"Daniel-"

Before he can say anything further, Sam and Janet are upon him like two teenage girls trying to gather the latest gossip.

"You were going to ask her, weren't you?" Janet repeats the colonel's earlier question excitedly.

"Well, I _was_," Daniel mirrors the glare that Jack has trained on him.

"So ask her when you get home," Sam shrugs. "What's the hold up, Daniel? You've got the ring, you've got the girl, and you've got the question. Just pop it, already."

"At home, Sam? Come on! That's _hardly_ romantic!" Daniel complains.

"What restaurant did you take her to?" Janet asks quickly, bouncing on her toes.

"Terra Stella."

"Oh! I'm so jealous!" Janet croons. "Daniel, ask me! I'll say yes!"

"No way! I've got first dibs! I met him before you," Sam argues.

"Is DanielJackson not already taken?" Teal'c inquires of the colonel.

"Alright, that's enough, ladies," Jack says sternly. "Teal'c's right. The man's taken. Don't you think you should be getting home, Danny?"

At the mention of Daniel's proposal fiasco, all anger had drained from the older man, replaced by that familiar guilty feeling.

"Not if we leave at eight," Daniel sighs, glancing at his watch to find it is already 11:30 p.m. "I've got some 'brushing up' to do before we go. Not to mention the packing. God, what'll I tell Kaara?"

The archaeologist's shoulders slump at the thought of having to inform his girlfriend that after she had waited so patiently for him to receive down time that it has to be cut short and post-poned for God-knows how long. And all over the phone.

0 o 0 o 0

"It's fine, Danny," Kaara says into the receiver. She sits in the living room of their apartment, fisting the fabric of her nightgown tightly.

_No! It's not fine!_ her mind screams. _You promised!_

"Daniel, really, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

_I'll be here all alone! As usual!_

"Oh, before I forget, tonight at the restaurant, you sounded as if you had something important to say before Jack called. Was there something?"

_Ask me! Come on, Danny! Stop being a coward and ask me!_

"Nothing? Alright, then."

_Dumbass! I would have said . . . Oh, forget it._

"Be safe, Danny. I love you."

_Damn it, I love him. You are one lucky man, Doctor Jackson.  
_

"Bye."

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard to any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, that's the first chapter. Any interest? Yes? No? Maybe? Oi vay. I can't wait for summer to get here already. I'm sure I'm not doing so well in most of my classes, and I'd really rather just be at home with my family. Stupid college . . . Why's it got to be so far away?


	10. Part 2 Chpt 2

AN: Howdy, Kats and Kittens! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so excited that people are still interested in this one. Well, I suppose I'll just let you get to it. Enjoy, yea?

_Chapter Two:_

Daniel takes a deep breath and releases it in a slow state of satisfaction as he exits the Stargate onto an alien world. Nothing beats the smell of a planet thousands of light years away from your own. With a smile, he makes his way down the stone steps and looks around.

Six months Janet had kept him grounded after his little 'brain drain' incident. Granted, three of those months had given the archaeologist and Kaara the chance to get to know one another outside of the hospital and the infirmary, but, nonetheless, he had missed it.

"Alright, Daniel," Jack says, scanning the area from behind his infamous sunglasses, "where're these friends of yours?"

"Be patient, Jack," Daniel replies without turning around. "According to the MALP, their camp is quite a ways from the 'gate. Plus, what makes you think they aren't here already?"

Jack falls silent, searching the tree line that surrounds the Stargate more carefully.

"I don't-"

Suddenly, a group of half a dozen Unas appear from the right, approaching cautiously with no sign of hostility.

"Daniel?" Sam asks uneasily.

"Stay perfectly still," Daniel says, trying his best not to move his lips too much. "Any movement will be taken as an offense. Just stay still until they reach us, then I'll take care of the rest."

Jack and Sam comply, albeit warily. As the group nears them, five of the alien creatures stop nearly ten yards from the Stargate as the largest of the bunch, obviously the leader, continues towards them, halting in front of Daniel.

The Unas brings himself up to his full height, almost four inches taller than the archaeologist, and raises his chin in a superior aire.

Daniel immediately lowers his head, gently saying, "Shaka."

The beast's head cocks to the side, studying the young man before he returns Daniel's gesture in kind.

Slowly, Daniel reaches into his pack and draws out a pocketknife, presenting it to the Unas leader and showing him of its use. As the blade flicks out of the protective holder, the leader's eyes widen with surprise and curiosity.

Taking the knife, he examines it carefully before removing a flat bracelet from his wrist, made of some kind of animal skin. Daniel bows his head in gratitude as the gift is offered and allows a long stream of air to pass his lips.

'The hard part is over,' he thinks to himself.

Gaining an Unas' trust is probably one of the most difficult challenges that Daniel has been put up against . . . Well, that and popping a simple, four-word question to the woman he loves, but that is another matter entirely.

The young man turns to his other two teammates, Teal'c having had to stay behind because of the Unas' uneasiness around Jaffa.

"We'll be invited to the village for negotiations, but only one of us will be allowed entrance to the tent where they will be held."

"Lead the way, mon cap-i-tan," Jack shrugs, truthfully not caring about anything but getting their imprisoned colleagues back to the SGC.

0 o 0 o 0

They have been standing outside the tent being goggled at by the locals for nearly three hours now, and Sam is beginning to get bored. She sits on a nearby stone and drapes her arms over her knees, allowing her mind to wander.

_Let's see_, she thinks. _What color brides maid's dress do I think Kaara will pick? God, I hope it's nothing green! I get enough of that at the SGC._

She, Kaara, and Janet had been discussing wedding plans ever since the young nurse had 'accidentally' found the ring in one of the scatter-brained archaeologist's coat pockets.

"Purple," she says aloud, causing the colonel to look in her direction.

"Carter?" Jack questions curiously.

"Sorry, Sir," she smiles sheepishly. "Just . . . thinking out loud." Jack nods.

"About . . . the color purple," he says with a slight smirk. Sam clears her throat, tossing a fleeting glance towards the tent where Daniel still remains.

"Can you keep a secret, Sir?" She asks in a hushed tone. Jack leans in towards her, and the two stare at each other for a moment.

"Carter, I was in Special Ops for God knows how long," he reminds her. "I think I can keep a secret."

"Right," Sam says, avoiding his gaze for a minute. "Sorry, Sir." With one more quick glance to the tent, she turns an amused smile onto the older man.

"Kaara found the ring weeks ago," she says quietly, causing Jack's eyebrows to raise slightly.

"Found it?" He asks. "As in . . ."

"As in our jitter-minded archaeologist left it in his coat and it fell out while she was hanging it up one day," the major explains. "She's known for near three weeks."

"Damn," Jack says after a low whistle.

"She's been trying to drop hints, you know? Get him to ask her."

"Well, he's certainly taking his sweet time, isn't he?" Jack chuckles.

"No, the negotiations are over with," a voice says from behind them. They turn sharply to find Daniel standing with the Unas leader, a tired but triumphant smile adorning his face.

"Sweet," Jack says with a shrug. "I . . . assume it went well."

"Yea, you could say that," Daniel nods, wrapping his arms around himself in one of his famous and not-so-popular self-hugs. Jack sighs at this. He had thought that the archaeologist had stopped doing that.

Ever since Daniel had admitted to starting this odd gesture while traveling the multitude of foster homes throughout his childhood, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had made it their mission to keep him from ever having to do it again.

Kaara had been the final touch, the soup de jour, the perfect person to put an end to that evil gesture. Obviously, the young man is stressed much more than any of them have realized.

"So," Jack says, standing and stretching his aching knees, "what's the damage?"

"We teach them how to bury the 'gate, and they let us take SG-2 home," Daniel shrugs simply. A silence lingers through the open area for a moment.

"That's . . . all?" Sam asks in astonishment. "They don't want anything? Technology? Food? Clothing? A better planet?"

"Nope," Daniel smiles. "They have everything they need here. They just don't want anymore intruders invading their planet." Another silence.

"And . . . it took you over three hours to come to these terms?" Jack asks in annoyance. Daniel looks to the ground as his cheeks turn a light red.

"They're a stubborn race, Jack," he attempts to amend.

"Not unlike some people I know . . . Sir," Sam says in Daniel's defense, putting a smile on the younger man's face.

"Fine," Jack says in defeat. "Can we just get our team and go please?"

Daniel relays the message to the leader, who nods and motions for them to follow him towards a large, stone hut.

The door, made of wood and guarded by two Unas with large spears, is opened as they approach.

"Um, I think only the leader and I are allowed to enter," Daniel explains to the other two, receiving an eye roll and a 'hurry it up' motion from Jack. He nods quickly, continuing to trail after the large creature.

As he enters, he finds four figures, sitting and standing around the rather spacious room.

"Danny?" Ferretti asks, straightening from his leaning position on a nearby wall.

"The messes I have to get you guys out of, Lou," Daniel sighs with a smile.

"What'd I tell you?" Lou asks with a laugh, picking Daniel up in a bear hug and swinging him around once. "This boy can wheedle his way out of a needle patch!" Daniel's face scrunches up.

"Sounds . . . painful," he says as the other man sets him down and ruffles his hair. "How is everyone?"

"Fine, I suppose," Ferretti replies. "Scale-face was a little rough bringin' us here, but they gave us plenty of food and water." Daniel nods.

_Told you, Jack_, he smirks inwardly.

"Doctor Jackson?" A small voice comes from the archaeologist's left. Daniel turns to see the newest member of the group, Charles Duncan.

"Charles," he greets with a small smile.

"I-I'm really sorry, Doctor Jackson. They just . . . I-I didn't know the language and they came out of nowhere-" the younger man stutters.

"Charles," Daniel places a gentle hand on the anxious scientist's shoulder. "Let's go home, alright?"

With a sigh of relief and a small, tired smile, Charles nods his approval of the suggestion.

As he and two of the other members of SG-2 start out the door towards Jack and Sam, Ferretti leans in and asks, "How was dinner?"

_How does everyone know about that?_ the archaeologist whines to himself.

Daniel sighs and says, "Cut short." Ferretti winces.

Changing the subject, the younger man nods towards Charles outside, saying softly, "He's a good kid, Lou. Give him some time."

"I know he is," Ferretti smiles. "He's not bad when it comes to holdin' his own in cross fire. Plus, he reminds me of this geek I once knew. We got stranded on this desert planet a few years back. And that geek is probably the only reason why I'm standin' here today."

"No kidding?" Daniel asks in mock disbelief. "And whatever happened to that geek of yours?"

"He ain't a geek anymore," Ferretti smiles, ruffling the short, brown hair again.

Daniel smiles in return, and the two make their way out of the cell.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard to any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Hope it was all right. I'll post the next chapter right away, seeing as I've left you with enough time between chapters. Promise to update a little more often now that I am home for the summer. Yay for no more school! Later, Gators!


	11. Part 2 Chpt 3

AN: As promised, the next chapter. Hope the story is staying interesting enough for you guys. Yes? Thanks again for all your reviews! Glad to know you're all still interested.

_Chapter Three:_

Daniel enters the locker room exhaustedly, followed closely by Jack and a very disgruntled SG-2. With a sigh, he opens his locker . . . and his breath catches in his throat.

"J'ck?" He manages to choke out, continuing to stare into his locker.

"Danny?" Jack asks, standing from the bench near his locker and starting towards the archaeologist.

Daniel, suddenly, turns to face the older man, his eyes wide with horror.

"I-It's gone!" He exclaims in a harsh whisper.

"Wh-" Jack barely has time to answer before the other man begins to pull things from his locker frantically.

"Whoa! Daniel, cut it out!" Jack yells as he and Ferretti grab his arms.

"Jack! It's gone!" Daniel says quickly, straining against their hold on him.

"Daniel, what's gone?" The colonel asks calmly. As quickly as the rampage had started, the young man stops and sinks to the floor in defeat.

"The ring, Jack," he whispers in a frustrated sigh. "The ring is gone."

"As in . . . _the_ ring?" Jack asks, his eyebrows rising. Daniel can do no more than nod in his sullen state.

"Ring?" Charles questions timidly.

"For Kaara," Ferretti explains as Jack stands and heads towards the locker to search it himself. "His girlfriend . . . Who, in God's holy name, would steal a ring?"

"Oh, probably some sardonic bastard bent on ruining my life," Daniel shrugs pitifully, watching as Jack pulls various items out of his locker and sets them on the wooden bench behind him. "It was on the top shelf, Jack."

"Maybe it fell," Jack amends, trying not to think the worst.

"Jack, it's gone," Daniel shakes his head, burying it in his arms.

"Then . . . we'll get you a new one. The government spends a few billion dollars on the SGC every year. What's a couple thousand more?"

"We can't get a new one, Jack," Daniel replies, nearly in tears as his voice cracks.

"Sure you can! A trip down to the jeweler's, a little charge to the SGC bill, and you're set."

"_No_, Jack. I need that ring! Not a new one!"

Jack stares at the younger man in hard concentration. The urgency in the archaeologist's voice is like none he has ever heard before.

"Alright, Danny," he nods. "We'll find your ring. Don't worry."

0 o 0 o 0

"Oh my God! Mom, where did you get that ring?" Cassie exclaims, reaching across the table and snagging her mother's hand to ogle at the sparkling diamond on her finger.

"Ring?" Janet asks in confusion, looking down. Her eyes widen immediately.

"Oh shit!" She says, jumping up from her seat so fast that the chair falls backwards. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Mom?" Cassie asks, standing as well with a confused expression.

"I have to take it back!" Janet dashes towards the coat closet. "I'll put it back before anyone knows." She stops, suddenly, glancing down at her watch.

"Shit! They'll be back by now! Oh God! Daniel must be so . . . Oh God!" She moans. Her hands hold her head in agony, but soon a thought comes to mind.

"Two days," she breathes quickly. "They're going off world again in two days. I'll put it back then! God, I am so screwed! He'll be so angry! Oh God!"

Janet continues to mumble as she rushes toward her bedroom, taking the ring and placing it on the top shelf of her dresser.

0 o 0 o 0

Cassie stares longingly at the beautiful, blue diamond ring on her mother's dresser.

_She wouldn't miss it for one day, right?_ She asks herself. _I mean, she's at work, and I get home before she does._

She reaches a tentative hand towards the irresistible opportunity.

_One day,_ she tells herself, grabbing the ring and slipping it onto her forefinger. _It's just one day. She'll never miss it._

With that, Cassie hurries out the door to her impatient carpool driver, who honks once again just to reiterate their growing boredom.

"I'm coming, Lizzy! Hold your horses!" She yells, slamming the door shut and running to the passenger side of her best friend's brand new, totally expensive, wish-I-had-it sports car.

"Jeez, Cass, what took you so long?" Elizabeth Waters complains.

"This," Cassie proudly, holding up her hand to display the ring.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you get that?" Elizabeth asks, grabbing her friend's hand and staring wide-eyed at the sparkling, blue diamond. "Jesus! You can see yourself in that thing! It's huge!"

"It's my mom's," Cassie smiles excitedly. "I don't know where she got it, but it's so beautiful!"

"You're gonna let me wear it for a while too, right?" The other girl inquires.

"Sure," Cassie shrugs. "Later, though. I want Brad to see me with it."

Brad Dane. The most popular boy in school, and Cassie's latest crush.

"He's gonna freak!" Elizabeth laughs, throwing the car into reverse and skidding out of the driveway into the path of an on-coming car.

"Watch where you're going!" The driver shouts out of his window.

"Bite me, asshole!" Elizabeth yells before screeching off down the street.

0 o 0 o 0

"Lizz!" Cassie whispers harshly to her friend, who sits in the desk to her right. "I need that ring back!"

"What?" Elizabeth whispers back.

"Quiet!" The teacher yells from the front of the classroom. "People are still taking the test! You need to be quiet!"

Both girls roll their eyes.

_I need the ring back,_ Cassie mouths to the other girl.

Elizabeth looks to the ring on her thumb and again at Cassie.

_After school,_ she mouths back. Cassie nods reluctantly.

0 o 0 o 0

"Elizabeth, where did you get that ring?"

Elizabeth looks up from her homework at the dinner table towards her mother then to the ring that is still on her finger.

"Cassie," she shrugs, returning to the overly large history textbook.

"Cassie?" Mrs. Waters asks in surprise. "Since when does Cassie give such expensive gifts?"

"She just let me borrow it," the teen says in annoyance.

"She let you borrow something like that?"

"Mom, it's probably not even real. She borrowed it from her mom and she let me wear it at school. I'll give it back tomorrow. What're you freaking out about?"

"From her mother?" Mrs. Waters walks over to her daughter and towers over her, placing her hands on her hips. "And was her mother aware that she 'borrowed' it from her?"

"I don't know. What're you asking me for?" Elizabeth says moodily. "God! Do you mind? I'm trying to do homework."

"Elizabeth Joyce Waters, hand over that ring right now," Mrs. Waters demands, holding out her hand.

"Mom, I have to give it to Cass tomorrow!" The girl protests, grimacing at the use of her full name.

"Now," her mother says sternly.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and pulls the ring from her thumb, placing it roughly in her mother's out-stretched hand. With a sigh, Mrs. Waters returns to the kitchen counter.

"What's Cassie's home number?"

"They aren't home. Her mom works late, so she hangs out at her Uncle Jack's," Elizabeth explains bluntly. "And before you ask, no, I don't have his number or her work number."

"Fine," Mrs. Waters says in a clipped tone, staring down at the ring. "Then I will be returning it tomorrow morning."

"Her mom works early," is all that the young girl says.

"Well, it's too expensive to keep in the house. I'll have to take it to work and keep it in the safe in my locker."

"Whatever."

The teen returns to her homework as Mrs. Waters places the ring in a small pocket on the inside of her purse.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard to any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side.


	12. Part 2 Chpt 4

AN: Well, howdy, Kats and Kittens! Still hanging in there? Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hope it keeps your interest! Enjoy the next couple of chapters, yea?

_Chapter Four:_

"Janet!"

The small doctor jumps as her name is shouted from across the infirmary. She has been on edge all morning, attempting to explain it off as too much coffee to everyone who asks. As she turns in the direction of the voice, she finds her best friend.

"Sam," she says in a sigh of relief, relaxing immediately.

"You okay? You seem a little . . . jumpy," Sam asks as she approaches the other woman.

"Coffee," Janet says without thinking. "Um . . . Too much coffee."

"Oh," the scientist nods, not completely convinced but deciding to drop it. "Did you hear about Daniel's ring?"

"R-Ring?" Janet stutters, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. "W-What about it?"

"It's missing! He left it in his locker before we went to the Unas planet," Sam explains gushingly, happy to be able to gossip about the incident. "It just . . . disappeared! We don't know what happened."

"Do . . . Do you think someone might have . . . stolen it?" Janet asks nervously.

"That's the main rumor," Sam nods. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so well."

"F-Fine. I'm fine."

They stare at each other a few minutes longer until, finally, the small woman can take it no longer.

"Oh, shit, Sam!" She whispers, pulling the major into her office and closing the door.

"Janet?" Sam asks in concern. "What-"

"God, he's going to kill me!" Janet moans.

"Janet . . . you didn't," Sam pleads, shaking her head. "Tell me you didn't take Daniel's ring!"

"I didn't mean to!" Janet whines. "It's just that . . . we made such a big deal out of it at the briefing the other day, and you were all gone. I just wanted to try it on! Just once!"

"Oh God, Janet!" Sam says, her face taking a look of distress. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! God, Sam, what do I do?"

Sam stops to think for a moment.

"Do you have the ring with you?" She asks quickly.

"No, it's at home," Janet shakes her head. "I thought I'd put it back when you and SG-1 go off world tomorrow."

Sam nods.

"That's not a bad idea," she says quietly. "Wait, wait, wait! What are we saying? Janet, just tell Daniel what happened! He'll understand! You know him. He's just freaked out about the ring. He'll be so happy to have it back, he won't have time to be mad at you."

"Daniel?" Janet asks hysterically. "I'm not worried about _Daniel_!"

"But-"

"Sam, Jack is the one that's been waiting for this. Ever since he met Kaara, he's known that she and Daniel belonged together. Daniel would understand, but Jack would rip my guts out!" Janet nearly yells.

Sam sighs in realization.

"God, I hate to say it, but . . . you're right," she winces apologetically. "Alright, we'll do it your way. The moment we go off world, you've _got_ to get that ring into his locker again."

Janet nods, her breaths coming fast.

"Don't worry, Janet," Sam says comfortingly. "This will all work out."

Janet can only nod again, her stomach twisting into a sickening knot.

0 o 0 o 0

"Uncle Jack!" Cassie yells as she enters the colonel's home.

"In the den," comes the reply.

She drops her bag and sluggishly makes her way to the room.

"Good day at school, kiddo?" Jack asks as he sees her. Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Don't ask," she sighs.

"Better than my day, I'll bet," Daniel whines, walking in from the kitchen with two beers and a Coke in hand.

"Thanks," Cassie smiles as he hands her the pop. "Something happen today?"

The two men exchange an exhausted glance.

"Nothing . . . you should know about," Daniel sighs, his shoulders sagging.

"Well, I'm sure it isn't as bad as AP English," Cassie says, taking a swig from the cold bottle. "I swear, that class is going to be the end of me! Our teacher is making us memorize sixteen lines from Shakespeare."

"No kiddin'?" Jack smiles. "Me and Danny can help you there. We sang one of those sonnet things for the SGC talent show one year."

Daniel chokes on his beer.

"Jack, _please_ don't bring that up!"

"C'mon, Daniel, we won first place!"

"Because you bet the entire base that you could get me to sing on stage!" Daniel protests.

" 'Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more'," Jack belts out in a low, baritone voice. He motions for the archaeologist to continue.

Daniel rolls his eyes but sighs and sings in a soft, tenor, " 'Men were deceivers ever'."

" 'One foot in sea and one on shore'."

" 'To one thing constant never'."

" 'Then sigh not so and let them go'."

" 'And be you blithe and bonny'."

" 'Converting all your sounds of woe'."

Daniel stops, glaring at the other man.

"Come on, Daniel. It's the best part. 'Converting all your sounds of woe' . . ."

Daniel sighs and shakes his head.

" 'Into Hey, nonny nonny'."

Cassie bursts into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome, you guys!"

"See?" Jack smiles widely.

Daniel rolls his eyes, taking a draught off of his beer. He slumps into one of the couches and rests his head back.

"You okay, Danny?" Jack asks worriedly.

"Just a headache," Daniel replies. There is a lingering silence.

"Hey, Cass, why don't you go do homework or something?" Jack asks quietly.

"I don't have any," Cassie says.

"Then . . . Go raid the fridge or somethin'. I've got to talk to Daniel."

"Oh. Right. Gotcha," Cassie slowly backs into the kitchen, smiling as she does. Jack turns back to the other man.

"Kids today," he shrugs with a smirk. "Couldn't take a hint if it bit them on the ass."

Daniel temporarily smiles at this.

"Seriously, Daniel, what's the deal about getting another ring?"

"I don't want another ring, Jack," Daniel says testily.

"Daniel, a ring is a ring," Jack sighs. "They probably make thousands just like the one you have."

"No . . . no, there's only one ring of that kind in the world," Daniel says drearily. "Only one."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel stares at Jack over the top of his glasses from his slumped position for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"My father had that ring made for my mother, Jack," the young man explains. "The band is compressed sand from the Sahara desert and the diamond belonged to Cleopatra. He found it on a college dig . . . Jack . . ."

"We'll get the ring, Danny," Jack promises quietly. "Even if we have to turn the SGC inside and out . . . I'll go to every house of every person who works on base if I have to . . . but we'll find it."

"I hope so, Jack," Daniel sighs, finishing his beer. "I hope so."

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Oi. Hope you guys aren't getting too bored. This story is progressing a little slower than I thought it would, but hopefully it should pick up soon. I'll let the ring bounce around a little more. :) And at least you know why Daniel needs this ring so darn badly. All right, on to the next chapter, Kats and Kittens. Mush! . . . Or whatever it is they say.


	13. Part 2 Chpt 5

AN: Okay, this chapter is a little shorter . . . All right, _a lot_ shorter. It's about half as long as the previous, but, hey, give a workin' girl a break . . . And not _that_ kind of workin' girl. I mean the kind that has to pay for college and work in a grocery store overnights for minimum wage. Grr.

_Chapter Five:_

Sam is jolted awake by the ringing of her telephone. With a groan, she flicks on her bedside light, squinting as it stings her eyes.

Picking up the offending object, she brings it to her ear and mutters, "Yea?"

"Sam!"

The shout causes the major to wince and hold the phone away from her face for a moment.

"Janet?" She asks, warily placing the phone back against her ear.

"Sam! It's gone! The ring is gone!"

The major sits up in her bed, adrenaline causing her tiredness to disappear.

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"I mean gone! I-I put it on my dresser last night, and now it's not there! God, Sam, what am I gonna do? Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Janet, calm down," Sam tries to soothe the flustered woman on the other end of the telephone. "Are you sure you've looked everywhere? Did you ask Cassie?"

"Yes," Janet moans in agony. "She said she never touched it."

"Well, ask her again. I'll be right over. We'll . . . search the whole house, I guess," Sam sighs, running her hand through her hair.

"Oh God, thank you, Sam," Janet breathes in a sob. "Thank you so much."

"I'll see you in a minute," Sam replies before hanging up the phone. Standing, she slips into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and heads out the door.

"Oh boy," she breathes tiredly as she starts her car.

0 o 0 o 0

Jack waits quietly as the phone on the other end rings until a soft voice answers.

"Kaara," he says with an attempted smile. "How is everything?"

The colonel watches Daniel sleep from outside the guest room door, the steady rhythm of his chest almost hypnotizing. Up and down. Up and down.

"No, nothing's wrong," he continues. "Daniel just . . . didn't feel well. He's gonna crash here tonight."

The archaeologist had consumed at least seven beers and had sat through two hockey games. He had not wanted to go back to his apartment drunk. Kaara would know something was wrong and would eventually wheedle it out of him.

"No, you don't have to come over. He'll be fine. Just . . . a screwy mission is all," Jack explains. "Don't worry about him. I'll have him home by noon tomorrow."

No doubt there would be a large hangover to get rid of using Granny O'Neill's Special Brew For Puking Up What You Had The Night Before. Oh yea. Good stuff.

"See you tomorrow, Pidge. Sweet dreams."

Jack turns the phone off and leans against the door frame.

"Damn it, Spacemonkey," he sighs. "You've gotta tell her sometime."

0 o 0 o 0

Something is wrong. Something is most definitely wrong.

Jack had said they had had a 'screwy mission.' That means beer. But he had also said that Daniel would be staying at his place for the night. And that means that the archaeologist is either injured . . . or drunk off his ass.

Kaara guesses the latter option, as Jack hadn't had an overly worried tone.

With a sigh, she heads towards the bedroom to spend, yet another, night without her boyfriend and, hopefully, future fiancé.

She desperately wishes she knew what is wrong with him.

"Come home, Danny," she whispers. "I need you . . . even if you don't think so."

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Aw, poor Kaara. Well, I'm off to another overnight shift at the job known as _hell_. Ugh. I'll see you guys around. Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side.


	14. Part 2 Chpt 6

AN: Hey, guys! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews. You all are so amazing. Thank you! Anyway, I'll let you get to it, yea? Enjoy!

_Chapter Six:_

_Sam has been here for at least an hour already. Can't they just give up? They've turned the whole house inside out and upside down. What's so important about that stupid ring anyway?_

Cassie stands in the door frame of her bedroom, staring out at the two women, who will not cease tearing apart the living room.

"Mom . . ."

Janet does not even bother to look up from ripping the sofa cushions from their place on the couch.

"Cass, please go back to bed," she says in frustration.

"But . . ."

"Cass, we're a little busy. It's the middle of the night. Go back to bed, Sweetie," Sam says exhaustedly.

Cassie sighs and turns around, flopping onto her bed and shoving her face into her pillow.

"Damn it, this isn't good," she mumbles.

0 o 0 o 0

Daniel awakens with a start, sweat pouring from his face and dripping from his chin.

_God, who the hell is making all that racket?_

The young man holds his head in agony and groans as various clinking and whistling noises echo in from the kitchen.

_Oh . . . Yea . . . Jack's house. It's always noisy here._

His ears pound painfully as he attempts to swing his legs over the bed, but he manages to sit up and lean his chest against his thighs so that his knuckles scrape the soft carpet beneath him.

_Ugh! Stop the noise! I can't stand it!_

He stands and squints his eyes as light pours in from the window to his left.

_Ow._

His head continues its drum choir as he stumbles past the door frame and down the hallway.

The odors emitting from the kitchen are the most sickening eruptions that Daniel has ever had the displeasure of smelling in his entire life, which is strangely uncommon considering Jack is a _half_-decent cook.

"J'ck, what in God's name are you making?" He croaks as he blindly seats himself on one of the stools sitting near the breakfast bar.

"Ah, it lives," Jack smiles cheerfully, glancing fleetingly at the other man before turning his attention back to the concoction brewing on the stove. "Thought you'd never get up! God only knows what'll wake you after a night of beer."

"Probably that shit you have on the stove," Daniel mutters from within the cocoon of his arms that he has wrapped around his head. "Now, what the hell is it?"

"Old family recipe. Guaranteed to get rid of unwanted guests, hangovers, and oil stains on the driveway," the colonel smirks mirthlessly. "Gram used to clean her teeth with it."

"That's . . . disturbing," Daniel grimaces, staring into the pot of bubbling, gooey black mess. "You don't expect me to drink that, do you?"

"Tastes like chicken," Jack lies with a toothy grin. "Plus, I promised you'd be home by noon."

Daniel looks up at the clock, finding that it is almost one thirty.

"Looks like I'm a little late," he remarks unemotionally.

"Which is why you gotta guzzle this down quick," Jack says, pouring the disgusting liquid (if it can even be categorized as such) into a mug and sliding it across the counter towards the younger man. Some of the offending mush sloshes out and lands on the counter. Daniel half expects it to start sizzling a hole through the tiles.

He gives Jack a disgruntled look of disgust, but the colonel only motions for him to "drink up." Hesitantly, Daniel brings the mug to his mouth, not daring to sniff it up close as twenty feet was worse enough.

He plugs his nose and squints his eyes shut, quickly tipping the contents of the mug into his mouth and allowing the goo to slither down his throat. He swallows the last of it and sets the mug down harshly as the aftertaste lingers on his tongue.

"Well?" Jack asks, staring at him expectantly.

Daniel winces as he feels the slime slowly make its way through his chest and slip into his stomach.

"Like . . . chicken," he shivers. Jack chuckles softly and turns back to the stove.

"You're a brave one, Daniel Jackson," he shakes his head. "Gram cleaned her dentures in it, but she certainly never drank the stuff."

"Well, thank you for that, Jack," Daniel replies testily, a strange feeling beginning to develop in his stomach. "Oh God, what was in that stuff?"

"Family secret, Danny," Jack smiles, dumping the pan into the sink.

"You mean I don't want to know what was in it, right?"

"Yup."

"Oh God."

0 o 0 o 0

"Morning, Kaara!"

The young nurse turns from her locker to see one of the more competent nurses of the hospital and probably one of the most friendly.

"Good morning, Doris. How is everything?" She greets as she shuts the locker door with a loud clink.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it if I told you," Doris shakes her head as she opens her own locker. "My daughter came home from school yesterday with this ring. My God, I swear, it looks like an actual diamond! Said she borrowed it from a friend. Can you believe that? It's such a pretty ring. I don't know why her mother would ever let her wear it out of the house!"

"Really? Did she give it back?"

"No, I took it from her for safe keeping. Apparently, her friend's mother works an odd sort of shift. Long days. I can compare," Doris snorts. "Anyway, I decided to bring it here. I didn't want to take any chances with it in the house. Our neighbor's place was just robbed a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, that's horrible," Kaara replies. The other woman begins to dig through her purse, searching for the small item that has cost her so much havoc. Suddenly, Doris gasps, frantically moving stuff about in her bag.

"Something wrong?" The younger nurse inquires.

"Oh God, I think it's gone," Doris says, her tone filled with panic. "Oh God, I'm in so much trouble! I made such a fuss about it being stolen last night, and, here, I've lost it already!"

"I'm sure it's there," Kaara tries to comfort. "Or maybe you left it at home."

"Oh, I hope you're right," the woman sighs, her face taking a look of distress. "You leaving?"

"Yea. Just got off," Kaara nods, buttoning up her coat. "I've got to go say goodbye to Daniel before he leaves tonight."

"Oh, you and that boy of yours," Doris says dreamily. "He's off again, huh? He sure does have to travel a lot, doesn't he?"

"Well, he loves his job," the younger nurse smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Doris. Have a good shift."

"Thank you," Doris replies with another frustrated sigh.

0 o 0 o 0

Kaara sits patiently on a bench outside of the hospital, awaiting the taxi that is late . . . again. She sighs as a light breeze lifts her hair around her face.

What could be so wrong with Daniel that he would be acting so strangely? Jack had brought him home in an odd sort of state. The hangover that she had expected to be plaguing the archaeologist was not there.

In fact, he had seemed somewhat . . . _wired_. Kaara believes that had he been ten years old, he probably would have been bouncing off of the walls. He had kissed her hello . . . an extremely _good_ "hello," as a matter of fact. So good that Jack had to turn away in embarrassment, muttering something about "Granny O'Neill" and "damn concoction side effects."

The young nurse sighs again and stands to her feet as she sees the cab round the corner down the street. Suddenly, a small light catches her eye, and she looks towards the gutter to find a glinting blue light.

Leaning down, she sweeps aside the brown, crinkled leaves and various garbage items to find . . .

"Oh my God!" She whispers, picking the object up and holding it between her thumb and forefinger. "It's-"

The yellow vehicle pulls up to the curb, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry, Lady," the driver grunts through the open passenger window. After a moment of absolutely no motion but the disgusting man's toothpick wiggling in his mouth, he says, "You gettin' in, Lady?"

"Yes," Kaara says softly, shaking her head after glancing at the object one last time. With a smile upon her face and the small object safely in her pocket, she seats herself inside the odd-smelling car.

"Where to?" The cab driver demands gruffly.

"Cheyenne Mountain, please," Kaara replies politely, the smile never leaving her lips as the taxi starts down the street at an alarming speed.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, well, well! I wonder what will happen next? . . . Actually, I don't . . . I already know what's going to happen next . . . and I know how it will end . . . but _you_ don't! And that's the point! Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side.


	15. Part 2 Chpt 7

AN: Hello there, Kats and Kittens! Wow! You guys are great. Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far. So, here's Chapter Seven. I'll just let you get to it, yea? Enjoy!

_Chapter Seven:_

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Janet paces the infirmary nervously, sweat visibly pouring down her face as she tries her best to keep her tears at bay.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

"Doctor Fraiser," a nurse says timidly, causing the small woman to nearly jump out of her skin. "Are you all right? You don't look so well. Perhaps you need to go home and get some rest."

"N-No. I'll be fine," Janet shakes her head, ignoring the skeptical look given to her. "Just . . . Go look up someone's stats or something."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Suddenly, the phone in the doctor's office rings, and the small woman runs to answer.

"Fraiser," she says almost breathlessly.

"Doctor, this is Hammond. I need a medical team prepped and ready to go off world in ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir," Janet replies curtly, replacing the receiver in its cradle and rushing into the infirmary to gather a team and supplies.

Oh shit.

0 o 0 o 0

Kaara enters into a room filled with chaos. Nurses run this way and that as medical supplies fling from one hand to another. She catches sight of the small doctor and heads towards her.

"Janet!" She shouts amid the noise, managing to catch the other woman's attention nonetheless. "Janet! What's going on?"

"Medical emergency off world!" The doctor yells back, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards a less crowded part of the room. "We're shipping out in about two minutes. Damn it! I said seven, Gerardi! Not seventeen!" Janet shakes her head at the confused nurse, who rushes off to place the unneeded supplies back where they came from.

"We could really use your help, if you don't mind," she says, turning back to Kaara. The young nurse's eyes widen in surprise.

"B-But . . . I've never been off world! Don't you need training and . . . and training?" She protests.

"Not under these circumstances. I'm short of staff today and could really use you out there," Janet pleads. Her conscious screams at her from within, but she shoves it aside. There is a more important matter at hand.

"Yes . . . Of course I'll help." Kaara nods her consent, causing Janet's relief to erupt tenfold.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," the doctor says appreciatively. "This means more than I can say . . . Gerardi! I said seven! If you come back here with more or less then seven, I will personally make sure you never have to count again!"

The nurse's face pales as she hurries back to the supply cabinet to try, once again, to correct her counting skills.

Janet sighs and rubs her temple.

"Let's get a move on, people! We're already running late! There could be people in real trouble out there! C'mon! This isn't a drill!"

"Janet? Where's Daniel? Isn't he supposed to be leaving soon?" Kaara asks, helping load various bags onto carts.

The doctor looks at her apologetically, replying, "SG-1 was deployed early this afternoon. Apparently, there was supposed to be some sort of weather interference when they were scheduled to leave, so the general bumped the mission up."

Janet and her medical crew head towards the infirmary doors and out into the hallway.

"Who is it, exactly, that needs help?" Kaara questions, hoping upon hopes that it is not Daniel's team.

"I'm not sure," Janet says as her steps quicken into a run. "All I'm ever told is 'medical team to the 'gate room' or 'medical team prepped to go off world.' No time for specifics in these kind of situations."

"Right," Kaara nods in understanding as they turn a corner. How anyone is able to find their way through this maze is beyond her.

As they, finally, enter the embarkation room, General Hammond greets them at the base of the ramp.

"Miss Whitten," he nods in a somewhat surprised manner. "Good to see you."

At his questioning glance, Janet explains, "I'm short staffed today, General. I'll be needing Miss Whitten out on the field to help with any medical needs the teams may have."

"May I remind you that she has no field experience, Doctor?" Hammond replies as politely as possible.

"Yes, Sir," Janet nods. "I'm aware of that. I'll see that she stays close to me at all times, Sir. She'll be fine. I'm confident in her capabilities."

Kaara's cheeks turns a slight shade of pink as she glances at her small, white tennis shoes.

"Very well," Hammond nods. "You'll be assisting SG teams two, five, six . . . and one."

At this, Kaara's stomach drops into a bottomless abyss. Daniel? In trouble? Oh God! We have to go now!

Seeing the look of horror on her face, Hammond says, "There have been no reports of casualties yet, and the crossfire is minimal at the moment, but take great care out there. I want everyone back here safe and sound as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir," the crew seems to respond simultaneously.

"You have a go," the general nods, watching the team enter the shimmering pool of the water-like event horizon until it disappears, leaving him with a sense of loss and helplessness.

0 o 0 o 0

"Colonel!"

Jack looks up from his crouched position behind a large boulder to see Janet and a team of medical personnel running towards him and the few teams around him.

"Doc? What the hell-" Jack is cut off as a shower of staff weapon blasts continue to erode the remaining rock shielding them from the actual crossfire itself.

"Is Kaara with you?" Janet shouts over the noise, causing Jack's hairs to stand on end.

"Why the hell would she be with us?" He demands harshly, turning quickly and returning fire upon the Jaffa across the small clearing they have transformed into a battle field.

"Shit," Janet curses under her breath. "She . . . She came with us . . . I was short handed today. We got separated at the 'gate. When we came through, there was too much dust and debris to see anything."

"Damn it," Jack grits out through clenched teeth.

"Where's Daniel?" The small doctor inquires, realizing that he is the only one missing from the crowded group before her. Jack can only shoot her an uncertain look before having to return to the unceasing onslaught.

Janet bites her bottom lip, directing her staff to various injured personnel. She finds Sam leaning against Teal'c with a nasty looking gash on her forehead. Taking a deep breath, she clears her mind of her missing friends and begins on the task at hand.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Oh dear. Poor Kaara. Lost offworld, eh? What a pickle. Well, until next time! Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side!


	16. Part 2 Chpt 8

AN: Oi vay. I am far too tired to go into any real author notes, so I'll just say that the reason this chapter's a little late is because I've been working ... a lot. Thank you so, so much to those of you who read and to those of you who also review! I love ya lots and lots. :) So, enjoy this next chapter!

_Chapter Eight:_

Kaara scrambles up the stone steps of a large, crumbling temple, trying her best to dodge the staff blast frenzy. She gracelessly stumbles into the main chamber and comes face to face with the barrel of a gun.

She gasps as her heart nearly stops and her stomach drops into a bottomless abyss. Only until she hears a soft, familiar voice does she, finally, look to the owner of the gun.

"K-Kaara?"

She is shaken from her shocked state as she sees a pair of pained, blue eyes staring back at her.

"Daniel!" She exclaims, rushing forward into his arms and sobbing. "When General Hammond told me you were in trouble . . . God, I was so frightened!"

Daniel gently wraps his warm arms around her, creating a safe haven that she so desperately needs.

"God, Kaara, you shouldn't be here! Who the hell brought you?" He asks, his words slurred and slow.

"Janet needed help. She was understaffed today," the young nurse explains.

"And everyone else? Have you seen them? Are they all right?"

Even as Daniel is asking about the others, he looks Kaara over, making sure that she has no injuries.

"I-I don't know. We were separated at the Stargate," Kaara says breathlessly, beginning to examine Daniel as well. "And you?"

"I'm fi- ah!" The archaeologist cries out as she places her hand on his left side.

"What? What is it?" Kaara asks desperately. Pulling her hand away, she finds it covered in blood. "Oh, God! Danny, we need to get you out of here! You need medical attention!"

"Kaara, the place is surrounded. There's no way we can get out of here."

"We need Janet! I'm sure she's nearby! Please, Daniel! Radio them and tell them you're hurt!" Kaara pleads, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kaara, I-" Daniel, suddenly, cannot feel his legs, and they collapse from under him, bringing him face to face with the stone floor. Before he can react, Kaara snatches the radio off of his vest while helping him lay back.

"Jack!" She shouts.

"Kaara! Where are you?" Comes Jack's exasperated voice.

Kaara opens her mouth to speak, but Daniel clamps his hand painfully over hers, and she turns to him in concern.

"Kaara . . ." He whispers in a voice full of liquid, unable to focus his eyes any longer. "I . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

"God, Daniel, not now! We can talk later! You'll be fine! Before you know it, we'll be in the SGC, and I'll be bringing you ice cream and balloons and . . . a-and . . ." Her voice trails off as the tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Kaara . . . l-listen to me . . ." Daniel fights past the blood collecting in the back of his throat. "I-I'm so sorry . . . That night . . . at the r-restaur-" He closes his eyes in pain, but continues on. "I w-was . . . going to ask . . . a qu-question . . ."

Kaara's heart flutters as she stares down into the pool-blue eyes of the slowly dying man below her. She soothingly strokes her fingers through his hair, feeling his sweat and blood intermingle within the tangles but not caring in the least.

"Kaara . . . W-Will you . . . m . . . m-" Daniel's face twists into a look of pure agony as his back arches off of the ground before his face relaxes into a peaceful look.

"No, no, no," Kaara chants, patting Daniel's cheek in an attempt to wake him. "Daniel! Stay with me! God, please! You can't leave me! Not like this! Yes, Daniel! My answer is YES!"

Her sobs are heard only by the slowly crumbling stone walls that surround them, drowned out by the blasts echoing through from outside.

"Kaara!" She jumps as Jack's voice screams into the radio. "Kaara, what the hell is happening? Kaara, answer me!"

"It's Daniel. He's hurt! I need help!" She yells in response, covering Daniel's head as the entire temple shakes, producing dust and rubble from the ceiling.

"Where are you?" Jack repeats his earlier question slowly, trying to calm the hysteric, young woman.

"The temple! We're in the-"

Suddenly, a large group of Jaffa enters the temple, staff weapons raised and pointed towards the two near the center. Kaara's voice sticks to the inside of her throat, unable to utter another word into the radio, which drops from her hand.

The end of the staff weapons split with a small, electric current, the Jaffa preparing to fire. Kaara drops over Daniel's lifeless body, shielding him as tears stream down her face.

"Daniel!" She screams as a myriad of blasts is heard, and the room brightens with a collage of white light.

0 o 0 o 0

Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit shit shit.

Not good. Definitely not good.

The temple? The temple is not a good place to be. At the moment, it looks as if a puff of air would knock it over. And with the rate that those Jaffa are storming it, it is a wonder it is still standing at all.

Kaara had cut off abruptly. Too abruptly for Jack's taste.

God, how can this get any worse?

"O'Neill, we cannot hold our position any longer," Teal'c's voice crackles from the radio on his vest. "I strongly suggest we take as many injured and casualties as possible and head back through the Stargate."

Jack roughly grabs the small device and shouts, "Teal'c! Daniel and Kaara are still in the temple! We're not leaving without them!"

"Kaara is here?" Comes Sam's incredulous answer, her eyes barely half open as Janet finishes wrapping the wound on her head.

Jack shoots the small doctor a reproving look before answering, "Yea. Head back to the 'gate with as many as you can. I'll stay and try to get them."

"Sir, you can't do it by yourself."

"That's an order, Carter!"

" . . . Yes, Sir."

0 o 0 o 0

"Colonel?"

Jack shakes himself from his thoughts, looking around the briefing table at the general and his teammates.

"Sir?" He asks quietly, knowing that he has missed something.

"I asked if you would recount the situation from this latest mission for us, Colonel," Hammond replies softly, a very fatherly look in his eyes.

Jack clears his throat of the lump that lies there and says, "Yes, Sir . . . Um . . . When we arrived on the planet, things were relatively quiet. There wasn't any sign of . . . civilization. We set up camp and started the routine. Major Carter did her 'sample' thing. Teal'c and I started scouting the area, and Daniel . . ."

The colonel's voice trails off as he says the former archaeologist's name.

"Take your time, Jack," Hammond nods, seeing the man's difficulty.

"Daniel found a temple," Jack continues on, ignoring the pained feeling in his chest. "I, uh . . . I was just entering a village when he radioed. He said . . ." Jack swallows hard. "H-He said, 'Jack, we have to get out of here' . . . And then I found the bodies."

"Bodies, Colonel?" The general inquires.

"The villagers, Sir," Jack explains with a wince, able to stare only at his tightly clasped hands. "Men, women, children . . . There were dozens. It looked like it had been staff weapons . . . The people weren't even armed."

A silence lingers in the air before Jack takes a deep breath and continues.

"I started back towards the 'gate, but before I got there, Teal'c and Major Carter came from that direction, informing me that Jaffa had taken the 'gate . . . and the temple . . . We managed to secure the Stargate before you sent the teams through, but in the crossfire, we were separated.

"I received a message from Kaara . . . She said Daniel was injured, but we lost contact. We were forced back through the 'gate, and before I went through, I saw a troop of Jaffa entering the temple . . . There was firing, Sir."

Hammond nods solemnly, knowing all too well what the fate of Doctor Jackson and Ms. Whitten had been, and he grimaces at the thought.

"Thank you, Colonel," he says, turning to Sam. "Major, why didn't the MALP detect the village or it's people?"

"From . . . what I can tell, Sir," she starts, her voice cracking, "the village was farther from the 'gate than the MALP's range sensor could detect . . . and as far as the people . . . they were long dead before we sent the MALP through. That's why it didn't detect any life signs."

Hammond nods again, losing himself in the dark shine of the table before him.

Damn it.

Two fine people had been lost. Two people that would have made this world a better place. Two people . . . And the world will never know their greatness.

Suddenly, a bright blue light slides into the room from the ceiling, revealing a small, gray figure that everyone recognizes.

"Thor," Jack greets with a forced smile. "Nice of you to drop by."

"O'Neill," the alien greets with a nod of his small, frail-looking head. "have you been well?"

The lingering silence, once again, takes the room.

"What can we do for you?" The colonel asks, his forced smile trying its best not to fade.

"I believe, O'Neill, that I should be asking what I can do for you," Thor replies quietly, cocking his head to one side.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, glancing around at the other confused faces.

"It is my duty to inform you that the planet you and your teams visited was protected under the Asgard. The Jaffa that invaded the planet and killed its people were in direct violation of the treaty made between the races."

"Uh . . . No offense, Thor," Sam says quietly, "but if they were protected under your treaty, why did you allow them to be slaughtered?"

"Unfortunately, our attention was occupied elsewhere," Thor says regrettably. "We thought that the people would be safe without our supervision for a small while. We had been watching them for several months, and no problems had arisen. We believe that we were distracted for the purpose of destroying the race you encountered."

"What would the Goa'uld gain my extinguishing such a peaceful people?" Teal'c asks grimly, his heart aching at the thought of his own brethren committing such a horrible act.

"Although seemingly simple, the race that was destroyed was extremely technologically knowledgeable," the alien explains slowly. "They had agreed to assist us in our quest for advancement. But this is not why their extinction is tragic. Loss of any life is sorrowful in and of itself."

"Yes," Hammond nods, "it seems we both share the same sentiments on that matter. We lost two of our own on the planet."

"On the contrary, General," Thor protests.

"I'm sorry?"

"After removing the threat from the planet-"

"They're gone?" Jack interrupts. "The Jaffa are gone?"

"Yes, Colonel," Thor nods.

"Sir, we have to go back!" Jack turns to the general but is cut off by Thor.

"That will not be necessary, O'Neill. While scouting the planet, we managed to round up a fair amount of survivors . . . including two who did not belong."

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Yea, I know it's highly unlikely that the SGC would allow a civilian off-world, but I figured desperate times call for desperate measures. And plus I'm writing the damned thing, so . . . there. Anyway, I'm heading to bed before my eight-shift starts tomorrow. Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side. Stay tuned for more Daniel-and-Kaara-packed action!


	17. Part 2 Chpt 9

AN: Oi vay, Kats and Kittens. I am so, so, so very sorry that it has taken me this long to post another chapter. My annoyingly daft USB drive that holds all my stories was acting up and wouldn't let me into my locked files (which is where I keep all my stories in case my brothers or sisters or parents should feel the need to snoop into my personal business...), but it has finally relented and realized it was a very bad USB drive and has bought me many new things and promised to pay my college tuition for this year ... Oh, if only, eh? Well, enough chatter. I'll let you get on with it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm very happy you're enjoying this story so far. This is the second to last chapter! Can you believe it?

_Chapter Nine:__  
_

_Kaara awakens with a sharp gasp, her eyes searching wildly as her mind races with a mural of emotions. Suddenly, her gaze lands upon a single figure, standing before her and reaching forward to grasp her trembling body to his own._

"_D-Danny?" She stutters in an incredulous whisper. "But . . . You were . . . I saw you . . ."_

"_Shh," Daniel says, burying his face into her hair and inhaling the familiar scent deeply. "It's over now. You're all right. We're all right."_

_Kaara allows her eyes to fall shut, reveling in the warm embrace. Slowly, Daniel pulls them apart, forcing them eye to eye, a serious look in his gaze._

"_Kaara," he says softly, "I need you to wake me, now."_

_The young nurse's breath catches in her throat as her eyebrows furrow in confusion._

"_Wh-What?"_

"_Down the hall, to your left, you'll find someone who will take you to me," Daniel explains. "You must go now. You have to wake me before it's too late."_

"_Daniel, what are you-"_

"_'And with a kiss, life shall remain' . . . Go, Kaara. There's not much time left. Go."_

0 o 0 o 0

Kaara wakes, a cry escaping her throat. Tears stream down her cheeks as the lost memory of her love disappears. With small sobs of sorrow, she glances around, stopping fully as she finds a large window to her left, through which she can see what appears to be . . . Earth.

Her breaths come easier as she stares at its beauty.

"Wow," she whispers, a small smile tainting her lips.

_'And with a kiss . . .'_

Her eyes widen as she remembers Daniel's words. Down the hall . . . To her right . . . Someone will lead her to him . . . Someone?

Sluggishly, she stands to her feet, ignoring the pounding in her head as she weaves towards the door. She leans heavily on the wall, closing her eyes and taking deep, methodic breaths as the room begins to spin.

"Daniel," she says to herself. "I must find Daniel."

Opening her eyes, she stumbles into the hall of what looks to be a . . . ship? No, that can't be right . . . can it?

Daniel had said they had come across many unusual things during their adventures in the Stargate Program. Perhaps this was one of them.

As she turns to the right, her breath catches in her throat. She squints her eyes, attempting to focus on what she must be imagining. There, at the end of the corridor, is a small, child-like figure, gray in color with dark, emotionless eyes.

Hesitantly, she starts toward the being, the _'someone'_ that Daniel had said would be there.

As she finally comes within a few feet, she asks, "A-Are you the 'someone' that Daniel told me about?"

The small creature stares at her for a moment, blinking its large, black eyes.

"I am sorry, Ms. Whitten, but I am not sure as to what you are referring."

Kaara's eyebrows raise high on her forehead.

"How do you know my name?" She asks, her tone almost accusatory.

"I am Skadi," the small figure bows its head. "I am second in command on this vessel. DanielJackson has told us quite a lot about you . . . In fact, he has probably told us too much."

"He has?" Kaara asks desperately. "Then he's awake? He's fine?"

An almost sad look takes Skadi's face as she continues to stare into the young woman's frightened and worried eyes.

"I am afraid he has been unconscious for quite some time," the creature replies. "I am referring to his nightly visits."

"N-Nightly . . . visits?"

"Oh dear," Skadi sighs with a small shake of her head. "Then you are unaware."

"I suppose I am," Kaara says.

"DanielJackson and I have become very good companions," Skadi explains. "Ever since he saved my life from the Replicators, we have bonded a close friendship . . . unknown to either the SGC or the Asgard."

"Asgard?" The nurse inquires.

"My race of beings," Skadi replies. "Your DanielJackson is a very heart-felt human. He sometimes believes that no one on Earth would understand his emotional state. He and I have been communicating for several months, now. He comes only at night, and because I patrol the Earth's province, I am able to beam him to my ship."

"He . . . He comes up here at night? . . . To talk with you?" Kaara asks incredulously.

"Indeed, he does," the Asgard nods her head. "I believe he refers to it as 'clearing his mind'."

_'There's not much time left.'_

"No! Daniel!" Kaara exclaims, searching the passage ways that surround her. "Where is he? I must go to him! He . . . He told me to go to him!"

Skadi tilts her head to one side, but says no more than, "He is this way. Please, follow me."

Kaara anxiously follows the strange alien, hoping upon hopes that she is not too late.

As they near an odd arched doorway, Skadi stops and points to it, saying, "Your Daniel is through this door. It is our infirmary. I apologize, but our medical staff is not as advanced as the one we have on our home planet. They have not been able to discover what is causing his ailment."

Without a word, Kaara rushes to the door, entering and halting immediately.

Daniel's body lies upon a flat, intricately designed table, his face pale with a seemingly lifeless countenance. His SG jacket removed, he looks thinner than she remembers. Had a few days truly changed him this much?

Releasing the breath trapped within her lungs, she runs towards the archaeologist, placing a hand on each side of him as she leans over his sullen frame.

"Daniel," she pants breathlessly, looking him over. "Danny! Wake up!"

Kaara grabs the young man's arms, shaking violently but to no avail. Tears spring to her eyes in frustration as she pats his cheek harshly and continues to call his name, pleading with him to open his eyes.

No response comes from the prone man.

_'There's not much time left.'_

His words echo over and over again in her mind, digging guilt and discouragement deep within. Ceasing her frantic actions, she buries her tear-laden face into his chest, clenching his black T-Shirt tightly in her trembling fingers.

Daniel is gone.

_'And with a kiss . . .'_

Kaara gasps, straightening and looking down at Daniel's stony face. What was it he had said? Why can't she remember? _'And with a kiss . . . And with a kiss . . .'_ God! What was it?

_' . . . life shall remain.'_

"And with a kiss, life shall remain . . ." Kaara whispers under her breath, her eyes glazing with thought.

Suddenly, she leans forward, her lips interlocking with Daniel's in a soft but passionate kiss. Slowly and reluctantly, she pulls away, her eyes remaining closed for quite a while before she dares to open them.

As she does, however, they meet a gentle blue.

"Daniel?" Her throat closes around the word as her breath hitches.

"Kaara," Daniel breathes, a smile spreading his lips widely.

"God, Danny!" Tears begin to form in Kaara's eyes again, these ones of absolute relief and joy. "I thought . . . I thought I was too late!"

Daniel snakes his fingers through her ruffled hair, his own eyes flooding at the sight of her.

"I knew you wouldn't be," he whispers, his voice cracking, "and I . . . I was going to ask you something . . . on the planet . . ."

"Yes?" Kaara asks quietly, her stomach twisting anxiously.

Breathing deeply, he stares at her regretfully, saying, "I only wish I had a-"

"Ring?" Kaara inquires with a watery amusement, reaching into her pocket and revealing the beautiful, blue diamond ring.

"How did you . . . When . . ." The archaeologist can find no words to match the incredulity he feels. He had been so distraught after losing the small object . . . And, really, it is a small object, but it means so much more.

"Long story," Kaara sighs, stroking his cheek lightly and placing the ring in his hand.

Slowly, Daniel sits up, his head pounding, but he refuses to let it keep him from doing this right. Sliding from the table, he stands shakily on wobbling legs, and, carefully sinking to one knee, he grasps Kaara's hand in his own.

"Kaara," he starts warmly, slipping the small, circular object onto her ring finger.

Suddenly, they are surrounded by a blinding white light.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, there you have it. One more chapter to go, Kats and Kittens! I can't believe it's taken so long to get this thing posted. Oi! But I'm so very glad I could entertain you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I certainly hope you'll like the last one as well! I'll post it by Friday at the latest. I PROMISE THIS TIME! REALLY!

So, have a wondrous morning/afternoon/night. Later, Gators! I will catch you all on the flip side. :)


	18. Part 2 Chpt 10

AN: Well, Kats and Kittens, it has been an _extremely_ long journey from that very first chapter, neh? Poor Danny and Kaara just haven't seemed to catch a break yet. Hopefully this last chapter will prove that wrong. :) I am so very glad you have stuck through this fic to the end. I thank you all so, so very much for your wonderful reviews and your support! I hope you all enjoy this last chapter!

_Chapter Ten:_

" . . . including two who did not belong," Thor finishes, just as a white flare erupts at the edge of the sleek, black briefing table.

Two figures emerge within the light, one standing, one seemingly kneeling. As the flash subsides, the group finds the forms to be those of Kaara and Daniel, both alive, both well, and . . .

"Will you marry me?" Daniel's question rings throughout the silence, only to be broken by the young nurse's extremely enthusiastic response.

"Yes!" She exclaims, the tears in her eyes now streaming down her cheeks. Daniel stands, kissing her immediately as he pulls her close. Cheers and whoops from their unnoticed audience startle them, and they turn quickly to find SG-1 and General Hammond.

"It's about damn time," the general chuckles, glad that the two have returned safely and in one piece.

Daniel turns back to Kaara, a large grin on his face as he, once again, pulls her into a long, passionate kiss.

Suddenly, the archaeologist grunts in pain, pulling from Kaara and clutching his chest as his knees tremble weakly. Jack rushes forward, catching the young man before he can hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" He demands of the nurse, his words harsh but his tone full of worry.

"On th-the planet," Kaara sputters, once again near tears. "He was shot . . . There was a blue light, and then we were on this ship . . . Someone named Skadi . . . God! Daniel, not again!"

She falls to her knees beside the young man, threading her fingers through his hair as he takes short, gasping breaths.

"Look at me, Sweetie," she whispers softly, concentrating on his pool-blue orbs. "Shh. It's all right."

Through the chaos, General Hammond orders a medical team to the briefing room, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all hover around their fallen comrade anxiously, and Kaara attempts to calm the hyperventilating young man.

"Breathe with me, Babe. Come on," the young nurse coaxes, rubbing soothing circles on Daniel's chest. "Shh. It's okay. One . . . Two . . . Three . . . In. One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Out. That's it, Danny. You're doing great. Just keep it up."

Daniel's breathing slows drastically to the relief of the others, but the pained expression never leaves his face as tears begin to form in his eyes.

Suddenly, Janet and her staff burst through the door, clearing the people around Daniel and beginning the arduous task of, yet again, helping their archaeologist stay alive.

0 o 0 o 0

"So, when's the wedding?" Jack asks, clearing his throat uncomfortably as Daniel and Kaara finally come up for air after a rather long kiss.

The young couple blush profusely, ducking their heads. They had not had much time to discuss their future plans yet. With Daniel hospitalized for near a week and in surgery most of that time, there had been little discussing at all.

The Asgard technology, though greatly advanced, had not been able to heal the entirety of the archaeologist's injuries due to either lack of knowledge of the human physiology or simply because they had not been given enough time to make the necessary repairs to Daniel's body. Either way, plenty had been left for the medical staff. Cracked ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding.

Needless to say, they had their work cut out for them.

Now, a few days after his last surgery, Daniel seems . . . better than expected.

"Well," the young man replies hesitantly, "we haven't really-"

"I'm thinking September," Kaara interrupts with a satisfactory nod.

A fall wedding. She has always wanted one. Leaves of yellow and red and brown swirling this way and that, the heat of summer gone, the harshness of winter not yet upon them. The perfect time for an outdoor wedding, perhaps near the breeze of her favorite lake with a view of snow-topped mountains.

"September is only two and a half months away," Daniel points out in astonishment. "Are you sure want it that soon?"

"Daniel Jackson, no one is taking this wedding away from me," the nurse says harshly, leaning in with an intimidating glare. "I have waited too long for this."

"I'll say," Jack mutters, causing both to turn to him. "What?"

Sighing, Daniel replies, "Alright. If that's when you want the wedding . . . that's when we'll have it."

Kaara squeals in delight, kissing the archaeologist's forehead and excitedly rushing off to reveal her wonderful news with Sam and Janet.

Daniel sags against the pillows and closes his eyes, allowing a slow stream of air to pass through his lips. Opening one eye, he finds Jack staring at him in bemusement.

"This is going to come back and bite me in the ass, isn't it?" He questions with a wince as his body attempts to adjust to his new position.

"Oh, and is it," the colonel chuckles, sitting in the plastic chair beside the hospital bed. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," the young man sighs, averting his gaze.

"Great," Jack smiles. "Now . . . How's it really going?"

Daniel manages a soft grin of his own, knowing all too well of the colonel's 'sixth sense.' Knowing your team is an essential part of being a leader. But Jack doesn't consider SG-1 his 'team' . . . They are his family, his 'kids.'

If something were to happen to them, Jack would not be able to live with himself. He has lost far too much already.

Daniel sees this familiar look in the colonel's eyes, for as well as Jack knows each of them, they know him twice over.

"Somewhat sore," the archaeologist admits, watching the other man carefully. "Surgery will do that, I'm told."

"No kidding?" Jack questions in mock inquiry. "And?"

Daniel takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly and replying, "Pre-wedding jitters."

"Ah," the infamous Irish grin appears on Jack's face, signifying that Daniel is in for a little 'O'Neill Advice.' "Allow me to educate you, Doctor Jackson, on the finer points of marriage."

"I have been married before, Jack," Daniel points out.

"But not to an Earthling, Daniel," the colonel's eyebrows rise in pure Teal'c fashion. "Now, first thing's first . . ."

_0 Several Months Later 0_

Jack stares around the picnic table located in his backyard, currently seating what he has come to call 'the gang.' At the head sits General Hammond (as it seems only fitting). The right side holds his second in command, the doc, and Cassie. The left side seats Teal'c and an empty space for himself, leaving the other end of the table open to the newly weds, Daniel and Kaara.

"Sir, those hamburgers done yet?" Sam inquires, staring with amusement at the nearly burnt patties resting on the grill before him.

"Can it, Carter," he grumbles with a grin, flipping the burgers onto the awaiting porcelain plate beside him.

Placing the platter in the center of the wooden table, everyone reaches forward, grabbing various condiments, chips, salad, and every other array of food scattered about. Jack smiles as he sits beside the Jaffa, listening to the idle chatter.

"Mom, it's meat. It used to be a cow. I'm not eating it."

"Young lady, since when have you become a vegetarian? Uncle Jack went through all that trouble . . ."

"I wouldn't worry, Janet. I remember my vegetarian stage."

"Major Carter, I do not recall ever having gone through this 'vegetarian stage.' Is this common in all humans?"

Laughter ensues, and the only people seeming to avoid entering the conversation are Daniel and Kaara. Both stare at each other as if they can converse with one another just by looking into the other's eyes.

"Hey, you two," Jack says, squirting a disgustingly large amount of ketchup onto his hamburger. "We aren't all telepathic, you know. Care to enlighten us?"

Daniel smiles nervously and Kaara blushes profusely.

"Well," the archaeologist clears his throat, "we were actually thinking about buying a house."

"Something wrong with the loft?" Jack inquires as he bites into the sloppy mess, ketchup squirting from all sides of the burger.

"Oh, not really," Kaara shrugs. "We just figure it might be a little . . . small."

"It seems big enough for the two of you," Sam says, bringing a forkful of salad to her mouth.

"Oh, for two it's just fine," Daniel says reassuringly.

"But for three . . ." Kaara trails off, an odd sort of smile on her face.

Jack, suddenly, starts to cough as his burger falls to his plate, all three women on the right side of the table gasping at once.

"You mean you're . . ." Sam starts, her eyes wide.

Kaara nods, Daniel interlocking his fingers with hers. Sam, Janet, and Cassie seem to squeal all at once as they jump up from the table and crowd around the young nurse.

"Daniel, you dog," Jack grins widely as he reaches across the table and pats the archaeologist on the cheek. Daniel's face colors slightly as he chuckles.

"DanielJackson is not a canine, O'Neill," Teal'c points out monotonously, confused by this whole ordeal. "And to whom are you referring to when you speak of this third party that shall be inhabiting your new home?"

Laughter breaks out at the Jaffa's inquiry.

"Kaara's pregnant, Teal'c," Sam explains.

Teal'c's eyebrow raises as he nods, saying, "A blessing upon you both. This is wondrous news."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel nods gratefully.

"Congratulations, Doctor Jackson, Mrs. Jackson," Hammond smiles at the two, knowing full well that the events of merely months ago could have lead to the demise of this joyous occasion.

"Thank you, General," Kaara says before returning to answer the myriad of questions raining from the three surrounding her.

Jack stands, clearing some of the dirtied plates and carrying them to the kitchen as his friends continue to chat. Placing them in the sink, he turns on the water and allows it to slowly fill the metal tub.

"I never got to thank you, Jack," a voice says from behind him. The colonel turns to see Daniel standing on the other side of the kitchen, leaning in the doorway.

"Thank me for what?" He asks with a confused chuckle.

"For Kaara," the archaeologist replies with a smirk. "You introduced us, or don't you remember?"

"No thanks needed, Danny," Jack smiles widely. "I'm just glad my plan worked out as nice as it did."

"Plan?" Daniel inquires, his eyebrows furrowing.

"To drag you into imprisonment, Dannyboy. That girl is gonna keep you busy for the rest of your life."

Daniel laughs, a sound that Jack has not heard for quite some time and is extremely happy to hear once again.

"I certainly hope so, Jack," the young man replies, a true smile painting his lips. "I certainly hope so."

The colonel stares at his friend, the heart of their team, their soul, and just another reason why the world is still in one piece.

"Yea," Jack says, turning and shutting the water faucet off. "You just wait until that thing in her starts growing. You're gonna have a lot on your hands."

"That so?"

"Yes, Siree Bob. Morning sickness, extreme laziness, food binges . . . I could go on and on and-"

"Please don't, Jack," Daniel pleads.

"But you haven't even heard the best of it yet," Jack grins like the Cheshire cat as he wraps an arm around the archaeologist's shoulders and leads him back outside, all the while instructing him on the finer points of birth, labor, and the extensive value of sumatriptan.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, what do you think, Kats and Kittens? How's that for an ending? It has one of those _'and they all lived happily ever after'_ qualities, yea? I certainly hope so. I'm always a sucker for happy endings ... Well, most of the time. :)

So, to get a couple of things out of the way: _no_, there will not be anymore to this story. As much as I've loved writing it and having you all read it, there just isn't really that much more to tell ... Unless I go into the whole _'parenthood'_ thing with Daniel and Kaara ... but I'd have no idea what I was doing.

Next, _Skadi_, the Asgard on the ship: _Skadi_ is derived from Norse mythology. She is said to be a giantess and the goddess of winter. The name's always jumped out at me, and I finally just decided I had to use it. :)

And lastly: _sumatriptan_ is a very strong migraine medicine. I don't doubt that Daniel will be needing plenty of it once that baby is born (and perhaps in the months leading up to his or her birth). :)

Again, thank you all so very much for sticking with me to the end. I hope this ending didn't disappoint anyone ('cause I'm really not itching to rewrite it), and, if you'll all excuse me, I have the _Moulin Rouge_ soundtrack to go and listen to (can you believe I haven't actually seen the whole movie yet? Just bits and parts on youtube. I simply must find it. Anyone know if it's posted online anywhere?). Later, Gators! Catch you all on the flip side!


End file.
